One Summer
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia Williamson has lived in the sam e town, with the same people all her lif e. Eddie Miller was sent away for the su mmer to his dad. What happens when Eddie get hired to work at the same diner as Patricia? What secrets will be revealed? What fights will go down? And most impo rtant: Is Patricia falling in LOVE! *Rated T for mentions of rape, ect.*
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Williamson shuffled through more people, avoiding eye contact with them. She knew everyone of them; it was a small town. She chose not to make eye contact with them. To get to know them better. To avoid them. It was better that way.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed. "Out of the way!" A blonde girl's purse made her stumble, almost dropping the nacho boat she was carrying to table 11. When she finally reached the family waiting for the nachos, the kids applauded, happy to finally get their food.

"Over here!" a table of teenage boys said. Patricia recognized most of them from school. All except one, that is. "Patty!" they teased her, calling her the nickname they knew she hated, but not in a mean way. She hurried over to them.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. It had been a long, busy day and she wasn't in the mood for their games.

"What a nice thing to hear in the afternoon." Jack—one of the guys—teased.

"Do you have an order or not? If not, would you mind leaving?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"We actually came to show Eddie hear around town." Cody explained. He motioned to the guy Patricia didn't know.

"So you brought him to the best diner in town?"

"Sure. Or maybe we came to see you." Drew said.

"Excuse me?" Patricia dared them to continue.

"Your breakup with Ben _was_ pretty bad…" Cody said. Patricia felt her face go red with anger.

"You're not ordering, are you? Get out, please." Patricia turned around.

"Trixie!" The guys called.

"Wait!" Drew said, standing up to go after her.

"What?" Patricia yelled.

Drew hesitated. "We… We have our order." Patricia gave the boys the finger, and then walked back into the kitchen area to ask her twin sister, Piper, to deal with the table while Patricia took her break.

Patricia stepped out of "Williamson's Diner" using the back door. She took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the last two minutes. Yes, her recent breakup had been bad, but it didn't need to be brought up. She hated the fact that they had brought that up in front of someone she didn't even know. It was as if they were trying to set her up.

"Big mistake." She said to herself. She groaned. "My summer has been horrible."

"Too bad it's only the beginning." An American voice said from behind her. Patricia whipped around to find… Eddie.

"This is an employee exit. Meant for _employees_." She said to him as if he were a small child.

"I know." He rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean? You don't work here."

"I do now. Your sister just hired me." Eddie pointed to his name tag.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because of my good looks and charming personality."

"Oh, right. No, I want the _real _reason."

Eddie sighed. "So annoying." He rolled his eyes. "I needed work, so I asked her. I'm visiting my dad this summer, so I need _something_ to do. Even if that something is ruining someone else's summer."

"Mission accomplished." Patricia said, and then stormed back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you do that?" Patricia whispered loudly over the chaos of the restaurant. "How could you hire him?"

Piper Williamson flipped a pancake that she was making for another customer. "Who? Eddie?"

"No, Harry Potter." Patricia huffed. "Yes, Eddie!"

"He needed somewhere to work. He's cute, too. That might have had something to do with it."

Patricia groaned. "Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Of course. Dad approved him." Piper put the pancakes on a plate. "By the way, I told him you'd show him the ropes."

Patricia laughed, then saw Piper wasn't laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Patricia, I'm not." She grabbed some bread and threw it in the toaster. "You need to make more friends, anyway, Patricia. Especially _guy_ friends."

"Why is everyone trying to set me up? I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't need another."

"So you're not even going to give him a chance?" Piper put the toast with the pancakes. She began searching the cupboard for the syrup.

"I just met him 10 minutes ago!"

"He still needs more friends while he's here. Be nice to him." Patricia's mom said as she entered the room. "Go show him how to do the work."

"Look on the bright side, Patricia. With another worker, you won't have to do as much work." Piper pointed out.

"Something tells me I'm going to be working even harder." Patricia grumbled, slamming the door to the kitchen behind her. She spotted Eddie wiping an empty table down. "Okay, Slimeball, listen because I'm only going to tell you once. You go to the front, where people are waiting to be seated. Then, you find them a seat, preferably an _empty_ one, and sit the in it with the menus they need. Then come back and take their orders, be sure to write them down. Then you deliver the food and the check. You may or may not get help, it depends on how busy it is and my mood. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I get free food?"

"One meal. _One_." Patricia folded her arms.

"What if I want ice cream?" Eddie asked.

"There's your meal." Patricia rolled her eyes. A family of six entered the diner. Patricia motioned toward them. "Help them. I'll supervise."

"How helpful of you." Eddie rolled his eyes, but went up to the front table. Patricia sat close by to watch and listen.

"Hey, I'm Eddie, and I'll be your sever, I guess. How many?"

"Seven. Our oldest daughter is outside finding a parking spot." The father answered.

"Four kids menus and three adult menus then?" The mother nodded. Eddie pulled out the coloring menus for the kids and the regular ones for the adults. He found them a large, empty, corner booth and seated them.

"What are we supposed to color with?" one of the younger kids asked.

Eddie looked confused. "What?"

Another sighed. "You forgot to give us the crayons. Duh."

"The crayons?" The kids stared at him. "Oh! The crayons! Let me just go get those!" Eddie hurried over to where Patricia was watching. "You didn't say anything about crayons!" he said.

She laughed. "I assumed you knew. They're in the box by the menus." She watched as Eddie hurried over to the stand and grabbed a handful of crayons.

Eddie gave the kids the crayons, slightly embarrassed. "So, do you guys know what you want just yet?"

"Excuse me." A pretty blonde girl said. She sat down in the booth. Eddie couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She had light blonde hair, blue eyes, a thin body, and a pretty face. The girl, catching him staring, introduced herself. "Hi," she looked at his name tag. "Hi, Eddie. I'm Ava." She gave him a wide, pink lipstick smile.

"Hi." He managed. Eddie tried to shake it off, but couldn't.

"Anyway," the father said. "We'll take a large pizza with pepperoni and sausage on one half and green peppers and olives on the other half." Eddie reached into his pockets, finding his little notebook, but not a pen.

"Ah, come on!" He grumbled to himself. "One moment, please." Eddie rushed back over to Patricia. "I need a pen."

She reached into her pocket and revealed a plain black pen. Eddie began to grab it, but she pulled it back. "On one condition."

Eddie sighed. "Come on, Patricia! I need that!"

"Stop drooling over that girl and concentrate on your work." Patricia looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, are we getting jealous?" Eddie teased.

"No!" Patricia felt a blush creep up. "Of course not!"

"It's okay." Eddie put one hand on her shoulder, using the other to take the pen from her. "It's hard not to, isn't it?" He went back over to the table. Patricia nervously drank her cold water, trying to shake whatever just happened off.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia flopped down on her gothic purple bed later that evening. She had a lot on her mind. Piper walked in soon and sat on her own colorful, cheery bed. Patricia's side of the room fit her personality, with deep purples and blood-reds. She had posters up of bands such as the Sick Puppies. Piper, on the other hand, had bright blues and yellows and posters of classical musicians. Patricia hated sharing a room with Piper. Their parents also compared them, and next to Piper's room, Patricia's looked almost evil. Like a villain's lair in a spring meadow.

"Are you going to write in your diary?" Piper teased Patricia. Piper was the only one who knew about Patricia's diary. If anyone else knew, she would _die_.

"What's there to write about?" Patricia played dumb. "Except that the new guy at out diner is not only incredibly annoying, but also _really _stupid."

"Ah, Trixie, we both know you think he's cute. How could you _not_?"

"I don't." Patricia felt another blush. "Besides, even if I did, 'cute' has nothing to do with anything."

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower. Bang on the door if you need me."

Patricia waited until she heard the heavy bathroom door close, and then pulled out her diary. She had only filled up about half the page when she heard the door bell go off downstairs. Patricia sat up slightly, trying to see if she could hear who it was. When she realized she couldn't, she went to the top of the red-carpeted stairs to listen.

"Sorry, Eddie. I don't know where Drew lives." Patricia heard her dad say.

"Now he knows where I live. Great." She muttered to herself.

"That's okay, Mr. Williamson. Patricia's friends with him right?" Eddie politely asked. "I can see her at the top of the stairs." Patricia made a sound of frustration.

"Oh, good. Patricia, show Eddie where Drew lives." Her dad told her, motioning for her to come to the door. "You know where he lives, right?"

"No, I don't." Patricia lied.

"Nonsense, you went to that party of his just last weekend, Patricia." Her mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Nice try, though. Now, go." Patricia made her way downstairs. Just as she stepped off the bottom step, her mom grabbed her shoulder. "And be nice, please." Her mom whispered.

"Fine." Patricia groaned. "Come on, Eddie. He lives a street over." She led him out the door, shutting it behind her. "Why were you at my house exactly?" she questioned him as they walked.

"Well, I live just down the street from you. Or my dad does, anyway." Eddie shrugged. "I figured you would know."

"Who's your dad? Sherlock Holmes?" Patricia was only half joking. How did he find her house, anyway?

"Eric Sweet? _Right_ down the street from you?" Eddie asked, zipping up his leather jacket. "Hey, we have similar tastes."

"What?" Patricia looked puzzled.

"In jackets." Eddie pointed to her leather jacket.

"Why are you looking at my top? Quit it." Patricia accused.

"Sorry. I was just trying to make conversation." Eddie rolled his eyes. "What bands do you like?"

"Do you _really_ care?" Patricia zipped up her jacket.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like _what_?" Patricia dared him to continue. Instead of taking it as a warning, Eddie continued.

"Like you are hiding something from the world. Like no one could ever care about you. I feel like there's a wall between us, even though I'm right next to you."

"If I were you, I would stop talking." Patricia grew angry.

"Well, you're not me. Just answer the question." Patricia just ignored him for the short distance they had left until Drew's house.

"Do you need me to hold your hand? Walk you up to the door and ring the doorbell for you?" Patricia acted like she was talking to a seven year old.

"No. Well, you can hold my hand if you want to." Eddie smirked.

"Forget it, weasel." She turned and walked away from Eddie, leaving Eddie staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**HUGE thank you to my awesome reviewers! Your comments made me smile **

The next day at the diner, it was even busier than the day before. Which also made everything louder. The knives scraping against the plates were giving Patricia a headache.

"Could it get any louder in this place?" Patricia had to practically shout to Piper.

"I sure hope not!" Piper yelled back. Piper handed Patricia a meatball sub. "Table six!"

Patricia nodded, reluctant to go back out into the noisy area. She delivered the sub to table six, where Drew was sitting.

"Hey!" he said. "Am I forgiven for yesterday?"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Maybe. If you gave me a fry, that _might _help."

"Help yourself. " Drew held out the basket of fries for her and motioned for her to sit down. "Would it help if I asked you to come to my party this weekend?"

"I'll consider it. Who's invited?"

"Whoever shows up is welcome to stay. It'll be fun. Come on, Trixie. This party will be better, I promise." Drew looked apologetic for the last party he threw.

"How do you know that? What if it's not?"

"The last party wasn't my fault. But we _will_ be checking to make sure no one has any alcohol on them this time." Drew hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it up again.

"Whatever it is, you better say it." Patricia said. When Drew didn't respond she continued with "Well? Spit it out already!"

"Why didn't you call the cops, Patricia?" Drew cautiously asked.

"On who? Ben?" Patricia uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

"You should of. As soon as it happened, you should've called the cops. Or told someone."

"I guess I was in shock. To be completely honest, I don't remember a whole lot about that night."

"Well, are you okay now?" Drew asked. Luckily for Patricia, a family entered the diner.

"It looks like I'm back to work. I'll catch you later, yeah?" She got up from the table to seat the family. When she got closer, she realized she recognized the family. It was the Hamilton's', the family Eddie had served the day before.

"Hi, I'm Patricia—as you probably know—and I'll be your sever today."

"Can't we get someone else? Like Piper? Or, even better yet, that hot Eddie guy?" Ava said.

"No," Patricia told her, slightly insulted. "They're both busy in the kitchen." She led them to the same corner booth they had sat in yesterday. "Drinks?"

"Eddie?" Ava challenged. Patricia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ava was one of Piper's best friends. Patricia honestly couldn't see how they were friends. Ava had always seen Patricia as the gothic freak in the family.

"Now, Ava, we have Patricia as our sever." Mrs. Hamilton said to her daughter. Ava replied with a huff.

After Patricia took drink order, she went back into the kitchen to retrieve them. Piper was flipping bacon on the stove with pancakes, while Eddie was pouring barbeque sauce into the rib-sauce mixture.

"Don't put too much in," Patricia said to him. "It'll taste _really_ bad."

"I won't, Yacker." Eddie responded, smirking at the new nickname for her.

"Excuse _me_? What did you just call me?"

"I called you Yacker. Get it? Because you talk so much?"

"I do _not_!" Patricia protested. She heard her sister giggle. Eddie smirked and shrugged. Patricia rolled her eyes and began pouring the small root beer.

"Hey, Trix, are you going to Drew's party this weekend?" Piper innocently asked. Drew and Piper were the only two people who Patricia told about what happened the last party.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I will." Patricia pulled out another cup.

"I'm going." Eddie put in.

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm _definitely _going." Patricia said, the sarcasm in her voice very obvious. The drink machine awkwardly whirred as it spat out orange soda.

"It'll be fun, Trixie. You should come." Piper encouraged her. Patricia didn't respond, eager to change the subject.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie broke the silence. I heard people are requesting for me to be their server. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Patricia asked. "Why would I be jealous?" Patricia snapped a lid on the glass of chocolate milk that was for one of the kids.

"Just admit it. You're jealous." Eddie mixed the sauce, obviously proud of himself. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I have a table to serve, if you don't mind." Patricia took the tray of drinks to bring to the Hamiltons' table. After the set the various drinks down and took their orders, she went back into the kitchen. This time, the kitchen was almost equally chaotic as the dining area. Eddie had tried to blend something, but seemingly forgot to put on the lid to the blender. Patricia practically dropped her little notebook when she saw the mess.

"There was a bit of an accident." Eddie tried to explain, trying to mop up the mess.

"Eddie! What happened?" Patricia gasped. "We can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?"

"One of the tables ordered a pineapple-mango smoothie." Eddie was dripping in the smoothie mixture. "Turns out the blender comes with a lid."

"No, _really_? I never knew." Patricia grabbed another rag. Piper walked in at that moment.

"Yikes. This seems like a good time to take my break." She took her apron off. Piper opened the backdoor as Patricia made a sound of protest. "Sorry, Patricia. You know the rules. Only one employee can take a break at a time." Piper flipped her hair, and then walked out the back door.

"Great." Patricia sighed. "It's just you and me now." She began washing the stove off. "It's not like I can cook orders, either with this mess." She and Eddie began scrubbing in awkward silence.

"So, why is it such a big deal whether you go to Drew's party or not?" Eddie tried to make small talk.

"None of your business." Patricia slapped the rag down. Eddie sighed. He couldn't understand why she wasn't opening up about anything. He was trying to be friends with her and she just pushed him away. Eddie went to go to the sink to wash out his cloth, accidently bumping Patricia on the way. The bump made Patricia bang into the counter, getting mix on her new blouse. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it was an accident." He went back to rinsing his rag off. While he had his back turned, Patricia grabbed a handful of pineapple and mango chunks covered in the smoothie sauce and threw it at Eddie. Eddie turned around as soon as he felt the cold ingredients on his T-shirt. "Okay, that was _not_ an accident!"

"Sorry." Patricia teased. Before she knew it, they were both throwing the mess at each other, but laughing and having fun while doing so. Piper walked back in, saw the food fight going on, then walked back out, deciding not to take part in the madness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was wondering if I should go ahead and change the rating to T for teen? There are future references coming up that I'm sure most parents wouldn't want their kids reading… **

As a punishment for the mess Patricia and Eddie made, they had to stay after work hours and clean out the oven and the deep fryers for the tater tots and fries. Patricia didn't mind; she was beginning to trust Eddie a little more.

"I can_not_ believe we did that!" Patricia laughed.

"Me either!" Eddie agreed, happy Patricia was _finally _becoming friendlier toward him. He couldn't believe she was letting her usual guard down as much as she was. He smartly decided to take full advantage of the moment. "So, who are your friends here?"

"The little group you hang out with—you know, Drew and them?—used to be my close friends. Now it's mainly Drew, Jack, and Cody that I sometimes hang out with. Not as much, though. My best friend is Joy, you don't know her yet. You'll probably see her around town."

"What about Ava?" Eddie asked.

"No. Not friends with her." Patricia said, not bothering to explain why.

"Oh." Eddie shortly said. He tore another napkin off to finish scrubbing the grease off of the deep fryer he was cleaning. "Do you know her well?"

Patricia's head was in the oven. At the sound of this question, she raised her head, hitting it on the stove. "What?" she screeched as she crossed her arms. Patricia was obviously back to her old self.

Eddie sighed, frustrated that she kept changing her mood so quickly. "Never mind."

"Whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"How come you do that?" Eddie asked without thinking.

"Do _what_?" Patricia dared him to go continue.

"That. Exactly that." Eddie motioned at Patricia. "You're all happy and willing to talk one minute, then you put the wall back up the next. Why?"

"Maybe I have my reasons, okay?"

"Whatever it is, try to let it go. You're keeping so many secrets from everyone. I've heard you and your sister talking. Why do you bottle up the past?" He went to grab her arm, but she yanked it away.

"You don't know _anything_ about me, past, present, or future, so just leave me alone!" she slammed the oven door closed, clearly done with her chores and the conversation. "I'm out of here." She opened and slammed the heavy backdoor behind her.

Eddie, on the other hand, was so frustrated he kicked the counter he was standing by. When he did, he stubbed his toe. Now, not only did his head hurt, but his toe did, too. Eddie also felt his heart sink, truly sorry that he had acted that way toward Patricia. Eddie had made a huge mistake and he knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers out there! My followers, too! You guys have NO idea how much I appreciate your comments, though **

Patricia was _not_ excited for work for the next few days. It was Thursday, three days after the argument. Eddie kept trying to apologize, but Patricia would only respond with "Whatever" or "Leave me alone".

A confused Eddie, fed up with not getting anywhere with Patricia, decided to talk to Piper for advice. He approached Piper during Patricia's break and while no new, hungry costumers were there.

"Whatever it is, Eddie, I'm not so sure Patricia would like it if I talked to you for more than a few seconds. " Piper said, scrubbing the counter, not even looking up at Eddie.

"She told you, huh?" Eddie leaned on the counter. Piper looked up at him.

"Yes, she did." Piper crossed her arms.

"How do I keep her attention long enough to tell her I'm sorry?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not telling you what hap—" She paused, as if what he just said just registered in his mind. "Wait, did you say _apologize_?"

"Yeah, I did. Apologizing doesn't seem to happen very often here, though." Eddie fumbled with his notebook.

"Oh. Well, in _that_ case, you need to be more stubborn. Block the doorway until she listens; something like that." Piper told him.

Eddie thought for a moment. "That… may work. Thanks, Piper." He began to open the kitchen door to check for new costumer, but Piper stopped him.

"Just as a warning, don't catch her when she's in a really bad mood. She'll probably kick you, if you know what I mean." Piper explained. Eddie, taking it as a joke, laughed. Piper stared at him harder to let him know she was serious. He stopped laughing, and then made a face that looked like he was in pain.

"Uh, thanks for the warning… I guess." Eddie walked out of the kitchen. Piper giggled to herself, thinking of what could've happened between them. Patricia walked in at that moment.

"What are you laughing at?" She furrowed her brows.

"Nothing." Piper giggled. Patricia rolled her eyes, knowing better.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day—Friday—was the day before Drew's party. It was also the day Eddie decided to approach Patricia and try again one final time. He was giving himself some encouragement that morning while doing his hair when he heard some voices outside.

"You know, he's _really_ sorry." Piper said. Eddie strained his neck to see if Piper was talking to Patricia.

"Well, too bad for him." Patricia retorted.

"I think you should forgive and forget." Piper said. They were evidently walking to work together, and passing Eddie's house on the way. "He's trying to be friends with you, Patricia."

"Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before."

"Patricia," Piper sighed, more serious this time. "He's trying _really_ hard to be friends with you and you push him away. _Why_?"

"Did it _ever_ occur to anyone that I don't _want_ to be friends with him? That I like my friends now? That my life was perfectly fine before he came?" Patricia's voice wavered a bit.

"Why don't you want to be friends with him? What's wrong with him?"

"Piper; he's a random new guy in a town that I've lived in for my entire life. All of a sudden he wants to be friends with me? I barely know him! Does this even bring up the smallest red flag for you?"

"Patricia, I know you've been having trust issues because of Ben, but you need to let it go." Eddie had to strain to hear, due to the fact that they were almost past his house. Patricia stopped in her tracks .

"Everyone tells me that! No one has ever put themselves in my shoes! No one has ever considered how threatened I felt that night!" Patricia now had tears streaming down her face. "No one knows the full story…"

"The full story? Did you leave something out?" Piper knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Piper, I did. But everyone tell to get over it. I would like to see them try!" Patricia stood up, wiping her eyes. "I'm going back to the house. I left my water there."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Piper asked.

Patricia shook her head. "I can manage on own." She turned and headed back down the road. Piper saw a glance of Eddie in the window. She shook her head at him, and then continued down the road.

**Sorry if it seems the chapters are getting shorter. I type them all at different times, so some tend to be longer than others. Thanks again to my reviewers! **


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie waited until he saw Patricia walk out of her house then; he blocked her from going down the street. She began to step around him, like he was a tree, but he sidestepped to block her again.

"Move out of the way, Slimeball, we have _work_, remember?" Patricia huffed.

"Yes, I remember. We are not leaving from this spot until you accept my apology."

"We'll be late for work, and then my dad will kill us." Patricia tried to point out.

Eddie shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk."

Patricia sighed. "You're so stupid sometimes, you know that?" They both laughed. Eddie soon got serious again.

"Listen, Patricia. I'm really sorry about the way I talked to you the other day. I just want to be your friend again."

"_Why_? I don't understand that." Eddie turned around and stood next to Patricia so they could walk and talk.

"You're so… I don't know. Mysterious maybe?" Eddie shrugged. "We _are _working together, too. Being friends would make our jobs a lot easier."

"I guess. Just… Don't do it again." Patricia said.

"I won't." Eddie said. They walked in awkward silence, but Eddie was just glad Patricia was talking to him again. "How's work been going?"

"Quit making small talk. I hate it." Patricia walked a little faster. Eddie took an extra couple steps to catch back up.

"Sorry," Eddie rolled his eyes. "It was just a question." Eddie decided to just keep quiet for the rest of the walk, trying to diminish the future arguments. When they reached the diner, Piper gave them a look when they walked in the door.

"So you guys are...er…friends again?"

"I guess you could say that." Eddie smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face," Patricia teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and just went with it. Patricia's dad walked in.

"Late," he pointed at Eddie, "and late." He pointed at Patricia. "Both of you are on dish duty after hours tonight."

"Dad!" Patricia groaned.

"Nothing from you, missy. Any more trouble and you're not going to that party tomorrow." Patricia's dad scolded. He turned toward Eddie. "And same goes for you!"

"You can't ground me," Eddie pointed out. "I'm not your kid."

"You seem to be forgetting that I am your boss _and_ I know your dad." Mr. Williamson handed the uniforms to them. "Now get started!"

"Like father, like daughter." Eddie mumbled. Piper giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patricia squinted her eyes.

"Never mind." Eddie walked out into the eating area. Patricia and Piper followed close behind. There were already several families in the waiting area. Patricia stepped forward, taking the elderly couple that was waiting to be seated.

"Right this way." She told them. She led the older couple to a table for two. "Is this spot okay?" she politely asked them.

"This is fine, Patricia." Mrs. Millington said. "Thank you."

"How's Amber?" Patricia asked. Amber was Patricia's oldest friend. Mr. and Mrs. Millington were her grandparents. "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's in New York, and last I heard, she is doing well." Mr. Millington said.

"Good; I'm glad." Patricia said. "What can I get you guys?" After they placed their orders, Patricia brought the requests back to the kitchen, hoping someone else would be there to cook the complicated orders. Unfortunately, the kitchen was empty, due to another busy day at Williamson's diner. Patricia sighed and began putting the ingredients together for Mr. Millington's vegetarian stew. While it was simmering, she put together Mrs. Millington's salad.

Eddie walked in with another order. "Hey," he gave a small wave.

"Hi." Patricia began mixing together the salad. She added the tomatoes to the other vegetables. As she was doing so, she noticed that one of the tomatoes was a dark pink instead of a red. Patricia pulled it out to take a closer look as Eddie mixed the stew for her. She held the tomato too hard, and it squirted its acidic juice into her left eye. She screamed in agony and stumbled back a bit.

Eddie rushed to her side to make sure she didn't fall. "What happened?" he asked.

"Tomato juice… in my eye." She managed.

"Let me see." Eddie said. Patricia hesitated slightly, but uncovered her eye so Eddie could see it. He looked closely at it, moving closer to her face. "It's a bit red." He noted. Patricia blinked, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Eddie realized this, too.

"Uh…" That was all Patricia could manage. She was nervous, maybe even scared. She had never been kissed—truly kissed, with meaning—before in her life. Eddie inched closer. Just another half inch and—

The door flew open. Both Patricia and Eddie jumped back. Mr. Williamson walked in, carrying an empty dish. "I hope you guys are _cooking_." He put the dish down.

"Yes, sir!" Eddie began madly stirring the stew, as if that would do something. "See?"

Mrs. Williamson walked in. "Patricia, your eye's red!"

"Yes, mum. It hurts. I got tomato juice in it." Patricia stammered.

"I hope you made some extra salad, Patricia!" Piper walked in. "Ava wants a large plate of it." She noticed Eddie and Patricia awkwardly fulfilling their orders. "What happened in here?"

"We're in a rush because the diner is so busy today, Piper. Could we please get cooking?" Patricia awkwardly said. Everyone began getting ingredients out, and while their backs were turned, Patricia and Eddie smiled at each other. Patricia didn't really know what just happened between her and Eddie, but she liked it.

**I just wanted to make a couple special shout-outs to 3 special reviewers! One: sinfullysarcastic, you have been there about 10 minutes after I post every chapter! Holy cow! I'm impressed! Same goes for sarvaniluvsbooks! Also, DesiredHOA01! Yayz!**


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the rest of the workday, it became more and more awkward between Eddie and Patricia. They exchanged smiles, hoping to make it less awkward, but it became more so when people began noticing.

Mrs. Millington, for example picked this up. "Oh? Patricia, is that your boyfriend?" she asked as she handed Patricia her credit card.

"Who?" Patricia looked around. "Eddie? No! He's just a friend." Patricia slid the card through the cash register, blushing slightly.

"But I am sensing feelings that say otherwise." Mr. Millington said. "I feel that you are right for each other."

Patricia felt the red rush up to her face. She handed Mrs. Millington her credit card back. "Okay, thank you! Come again!" She held the door open for the elderly couple. They waved goodbye and went out into the warm summer weather.

Patricia surveyed the diner, seeing who was there. She noticed a group of girls that had been there since first thing in the morning. It was Ava and her other friends, Brianna, CeCe, and Dylan. Patricia sometimes called them the "alphabetties" because of their names. They were all sipping there smoothies, looking around and whispering to each other.

"Do you guys need something?" Patricia said to the girls, approaching their table.

"Can we get Eddie over here?" Ava asked. "We want to know if he's going to the party tomorrow." Ava flipped her light blonde hair.

"He is," Patricia told them. "Are you done?"

"I see him right over there." CeCe flipped her strawberry blonde hair.

"Tell him to come over here!" Brianna commanded.

"What? No! That's ridiculous!" Patricia shook her head. She looked over to where CeCe was pointing. Sure enough, Eddie was over there washing a table. He looked up and saw Patricia looking at him. He smiled at her.

"OMG!" Ava said. "Did you see _that_? He _totally_ just smiled at me!"

"No, he didn't. He—"Patricia began to argue.

"Ooh, jealous, are we?" Dylan teased, flipping her red hair.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just—"

"Ava? You're still here?" Piper appeared next to her sister.

"Oh, good! Piper, you deal with them. I have better things to do." Patricia left the table and went into the kitchen to check on things in there. Someone, probably Piper, put an apple pie in the oven and left it there. Patricia put oven mitts on and pulled the slightly burnt pie out of the oven.

"Patricia, I need to speak to you." Mr. Williamson said. "Is our newest employee doing his job?"

"Eddie?" Patricia redid her hair.

"Yes, Eddie. Is he doing his job?"

"He is right now." Patricia stirred the soup mix sitting on the stove.

"But generally is he?"

"Usually, yes." Patricia avoided eye contact with her dad.

"He doesn't bother you, does he?" Mr. Williamson asked.

"Not as much anymore. We've become… friends almost."

"You just say the word and I'll fire him." Mr. Williamson told her. "I don't want anything bad happening to you. I don't trust him completely."

"Okay, Dad." Patricia rolled her eyes. But on the inside, she was wondering what her parents would do if they found out what Ben did to her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on you two." Mr. Williamson suggested.

"Nah, we'll be fine." Eddie reached for a rag to begin cleaning the dishes with.

"Are you _sure_?" Mrs. Williamson said.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Patricia assured.

"Last time all you did was argue." Piper pointed out.

"We made up." Patricia grabbed a dish and started cleaning it.

"Besides, Piper, don't you have something to tell your parents and sister?" Eddie asked, looking at her. Piper stayed quiet while everyone one looked at her expectantly. Piper sighed.

"IkindofaccidentlyhiredAvatow orkherestartingtomorrow." Piper quickly mumbled.

"You girls are so bad for mumbling." Mrs. Williamson sighed. "Speak up, Piper!"

"I hired Ava to work at the diner…" Piper said softly.

"You did _what_?" Patricia couldn't believe her ears.

"Piper…" Mr. Williamson groaned.

"She starts tomorrow." Piper said, barely above a whisper.

"You know, I really wish you'd quite hiring people." Patricia rolled her eyes. Eddie looked at her. Patricia could practically read his mind. He was wondering if she minded Piper hired him. Patricia looked away, not sure how else to respond.

"This leaves us little choice, Piper. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay after and clean dishes, too." Mrs. Williamson said. "I can't believe we have to punish you. You're supposed to be the good child, remember?"

"I know." Piper hung her head. "I'm really sorry. I know we can't afford anyone else. I swear, Ava's the last employee."

"I suppose it'll be good to have an extra employee during the summer." Mr. Williamson said. "You're still staying after, though."

Piper nodded. "I'm really sorry I let you guys down."

Patricia felt her face redden. She _hated_ it when her parents said Piper was the "good child" and were so soft on Piper. Eddie noticed this. He was an only child, but his parents thought he was a "rebel", which he was. But it got so bad his mom sent him away. That's why he was here.

"Well, Patricia, Eddie, Piper. I'm disappointed in all of you. Clean the dishes, and when everyone get here tomorrow, we better be able to see our faces in them." Mrs. Williamson said, shutting the door behind her.

They worked in silence for a long while, until Piper spoke up. "What's going on with you two?"

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"Just this morning you guys were talking. You even walked to work together. Did I miss something?"

"No. What could you have missed?" Eddie avoided eye contact and continued cleaning the pan he was working on.

"I don't know. But I _will_ figure it out." Piper said, picking up another plate to clean.

"There's nothing to figure out, Piper." Patricia told her sister.

"Yeah. Even if there was, don't worry about it." Eddie told her.

Piper just cleaned her dish, feeling the awkwardness in the room.

Eddie and Patricia looked up at each other, trying to read the other's mind to see what was going to be the next thing said.

"I know you guys are looking at each other." Piper said, not even turning around. "I feel a spark between you guys."

"What do you mean?" Patricia dumbly asked, then blushed, realizing her mistake.

"You know what I mean, Patricia." Piper said. She looked up at her sister's face. It was then she realized the embarrassment on Patricia and Eddie's faces. "Wait…" she they looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. "You guys kissed, didn't you?"

"_What_?" Patricia shrieked.

"Okay, that we did _not_ do!" Eddie shook his head.

"Okay, okay." Piper held up her hands in defeat. "I believe you! What I also believe is that guys like each other."

Before either could respond, Eddie's phone went off in a loud, rock-and-roll ringtone. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. "My dad." He explained. "I better take this." Eddie left the room.

Patricia went back to cleaning her bowl. Piper watched her for a minute, then commented, "You never said you didn't like him."

Patricia turned to face her sister. "I never said I did, either, Piper."

"I know you, Trix, and you would've screamed in protest if you didn't like him."

"Shut up." Patricia immaturely responded. Eddie rushed back into the room.

"Sorry, guys I have to go." He grabbed his jacket. "Bye!" he ran out the door.

"Piper, we can get going after we clean these last pans." Patricia said, picking up another pan.

"So, you _are_ going to Drew's party tomorrow, right?" Piper asked.

"It looks that way." Patricia responded.

"Maybe you could ask Eddie to dance or something." Piper suggested.

"Or maybe _not_."

"You never know if he might." Piper pointed out. Patricia didn't respond, thinking about what could happen at the party tomorrow.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a horse thing going on! Did you LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE Thursday's episode as much as I did? Insanely excited for this week's episodes! Eddie and Patricia kissed in the promo, so… YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Btw may or may not update on Monday. I have a choir concert on Monday and I am sooo nervous! Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Those of you who missed Thursday's ep, it should be up soon on Nick. It's "House of Greed" (:**

The next morning, Patricia made sure to get to Williamson's diner as fast and as early as she could. She need some time alone to think. _What could happen tonight? Would there _really_ be no alcohol this time? Will Ben be there? Should she tell Eddie what happened last time? Does Eddie really like her or is he just messing around? Does she like him?_

Those were the questions she had floating around in her head. She sighed, not really knowing the answer to any of them. Patricia just continued taking her anger out on the chocolate chip cookie dough she was mixing.

At the same time, Eddie was getting ready to go to work. He was also absorbed in some questions of his own. _What happened to Patricia? What is she hiding? Does she like him?_

"Edison!" He heard his dad call.

"It's Eddie!" he called back.

"Sorry! You need to get moving if you want to make it to work on time!" Mr. Sweet yelled back. Eddie sighed, realizing that at the rate he was going, he would have to run to work.

As he was running, he saw Piper walking out of the Williamson's house.

"Hey, Piper!" He called out to her. "Piper, wait up!"

She stopped and looked at him. Seeing that he was running, she waited for him to catch up. "Hi!" she said cheeringly when he approached.

"You're going to the party tonight, right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Piper said. "And so is Patricia." She added.

"Yacker is?" Eddie asked, looking hopeful. He realized he sounded _too_ interested. "I mean… Why do I care if she is?"

"I know you care, Eddie." Piper looked at him.

"I don't!" He insisted.

Piper looked at him. "I know you like her."

"Who told you? Did Drew talk? He promised me—"

"No, Drew didn't tell me. You did."

"What game are you playing? I don't remember—"Eddie thought for a moment. "I just did, didn't I?"

"Yep. Ask her to dance tonight."

"Why should I?" Eddie played with his usual leather jacket. He _was _thinking about asking her to dance or something tonight, but he wasn't so sure.

"She's never danced with anyone before. She doesn't like dancing." Piper explained.

"So you want me to ask her to dance so I can get turned down?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"No. She doesn't like dancing, but she _does_ like you." Pipe told him.

"Oh." Eddie said. He felt a blush come over him.

"So, are you going to ask her?" Piper asked.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Eddie said, walking into the diner. Mr. Williamson was in the kitchen.

"Right on time, Edison." Mr. Williamson said, handing Eddie his uniform.

"Eddie." Eddie corrected.

"I'm going to call you whatever I want. Take your uniform and get to work." Mr. Williamson growled. It was obvious he was _not _in a good mood this morning.

"Sorry, sir." Eddie quietly apologized. He opened the door to the eating area to check for waiting costumers. When he opened the door, Ava was on the other side.

"Oh! Eddie!" she flirt-giggled. "I didn't know we had the same shift!"

"We all do." Eddie chuckled, leaning against the door way.

"Oh, yeah. Right." She began twirling her light blonde hair. "So, are you going to Drew's party tonight?"

"Of course! Will I be seeing you there?" Eddie was completely mesmerized by her beauty, even though he knew it was wrong.

"As long as you're there! " she giggled. Eddie saw Patricia looking at him from the corner of his eye. Instead of looking at her, he looked at Piper, who gave him a look.

"Listen, I better get going. I'll see you later, ok?" Eddie went to Drew and Jack, who were waiting to be seated.

Patricia felt her face turn red with anger toward Ava. And even a little toward Eddie. A new question jumped into Patricia's mind. _Was he just using her?_

She tried to shake it off the rest of the day, but couldn't. She figured that the best thing she could do was avoid him, just in case. Eddie caught on soon, and stopped her, just before their shift ended.  
"What gives?" He asked her. "Yacker, you're not yakking."

"So?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Did I do something wrong?" he grabbed her arms.

"No." Patricia sighed. She didn't know how to explain that she was jealous because he was flirting with another girl. She shook off Eddie's hands, and then went back to bringing extra mustard to table six.

Eddie sighed in frustration. "I hope it goes well tonight," he mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! We get a lot of secrets revealed in this chapter and maybe even a fight! Or two! Who knows? Heck, I don't even know! (I left my notebook in the car, which is currently at Olive Garden on a date with my parents... hehe… Oops) so enjoy!**

"Do I look okay?" Patricia asked her sister. She was wearing a black shirt with a white triangle on it, a long necklace with a star on it, a red skirt, and her black combat boots.

"You look great, Trix!" Piper gushed. Patricia looked at Piper, who looked amazing. She had a white shirt on with silver threading in it, a short jean skirt, and gold ballet flats on. Patricia was secretly jealous her sister could pull an outfit like that off.

The girls walked in, arm-in-arm, while "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO was playing. Patricia sniffed the air for alcohol or any other suspicious smells. Just punch, grass, and perfumes; the usual. Patricia relaxed slightly. Piper was relieved to see her sister less tense. Patricia also spotted Eddie, who was talking to Drew. She decided to only talk to him if he approached her.

"So," Drew said to Eddie, on the other side of Drew's backyard. "Are you going to ask Ava to dance? Or Patricia?"

"I don't know, Dude." Eddie sighed. "Ava keeps flirting with me, but something tells me she's a bit of a…" Eddie stopped, not sure what the right word is.

"A whore? She is. She'll move on. You can't hurt her. Patricia, on the other hand…" Drew trailed off.

"What happened to her exactly? I know she probably made you promise not to tell, but I'm really curious." Eddie said.

Drew looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then lowered his voice. "Her ex, Ben, I don't know if you know him or not, he kind of… took advantage of her."

"By 'took advantage of her', what do you mean?" Eddie whispered back.

"She trusted him, like _really_ trusted him, and then… It was at one my parties. It was also partially my fault. I should've been what people were bringing in. Ben had a lot of alcohol… She tried to get him to stop drinking, but he wouldn't listen to her." Drew paused.

"Then what happened?" Eddie urged.

"Patricia tried to take the beer bottle from him." Drew explained. "Ben went nuts. I'd never seen him like that before that awful night. He pushed her to the ground and slapped her. But, now, I'm hearing he raped her, too. Somebody said they saw it."

"_What_?" Eddie gasped. "Why didn't anybody try to stop it?"

"Whoever saw it was probably afraid of Ben, too." Drew shook his head.

"Why didn't she call the cops?" Eddie asked, trying to calm down.

"I guess she was just in shock."

"Wow… No wonder she doesn't trust me." Eddie ran his fingers through his gelled hair. "Why would anybody do that to her? How can Ben live like that?"

"He was drunk. And he hasn't apologized, which shows he's not sorry for abusing her."

"Did she just… _go home_ after that? How can she do that?"

"She went home almost immediately after that, then pulled me aside and told me the next day."

"Wow… Just… Wow…" Eddie said. He was pretty much speechless now that most of his questions had been answered.

"You have to promise that you won't tell her—or anyone for that matter—that I told you. This is just between you and me, right?" Drew clarified.

"Of course." Eddie agreed. He spotted Patricia, standing with her sister, who was talking to Ava and her other friends. Patricia, who was playing with her silver necklace, looked bored. "Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could make a slow song come on when I get over to the dancing portion of the yard?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, dude. Who are you going to ask?" Drew asked Eddie.

"The one who deserves to be happy." Eddie said, then walked toward the girls.

"OMG!" Ava squealed. "He's _totally_ walking this way. Do I look okay? I bet he's going to ask me to dance!" The rest of the alphabetties squealed along with her.

Patricia felt her heart sink, knowing it was probably true. To her surprise, Eddie dint even look at Ava when he walked over.

"Hey, Eddie." Ava said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey." Eddie said quickly. He turned back toward Patricia. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at Piper, then back at Eddie. "I guess." She shrugged. She followed him to a spot where they were out of earshot from everyone, in the very back.

As they left, Ava turned to her friends. "He's letting her down gently, I bet." Brianna, CeCe, and Dylan nodded in agreement. But Piper knew better.

Eddie took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage. "Will you dance with me?"

To Eddie's amazement, she _shook_ her head. "I don't dance. No one asks me because they know they'll get crushed like a tin can under a tank."

It took Eddie a second to respond. "Well, I don't dance much, either." He sighed. "I'm just a tin can, in front of a tank, asking her to dance with me."

Patricia couldn't resist his originality. She smiled at his joke. "One dance. _One._"

Eddie nodded, and to Ava's disappointment, but Piper's delight, Eddie took Patricia to the dancing area. It started out casual for a few seconds during the faster-paced "Payphone" by Maroon 5, but when Eddie gave Drew the nod, it slowed down.

"Let's make this one a slow dance. So grab a partner and have fun." Drew quickly announced with the microphone.

"Oh no." Patricia groaned. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Eddie shrugged. "You _do_ know how to slow dance, right?"

"Maybe." She mocked. Eddie looked at her. "Okay, no."

Eddie smiled at her. "It's easy. You just put your hands like this." Eddie put her hands around his neck. "And I put my hands here." He put his hands on Patricia's hips.

"Uh…" Patricia said quietly. She wasn't so sure she was comfortable with this.

"Is this okay?" Eddie asked her. He loosened his hands to show her he wasn't going to pull anything.

Patricia shifted. "I guess." She looked around at all the other couples dancing. "Now what?"

"We just sway back and forth to the song." Eddie said, showing her.

Piper smiled at her sister over from where she was standing with the alphabetties. Ava caught her smiling.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" she demanded.

"Patricia and Eddie." She answered.

"That was supposed to be _my_ dance!" Ava huffed.

"He probably just feels bad for her." Brianna comforted her friend.

"Why would he feel bad for her?" Dylan asked.

"She's not even a virgin." CeCe said, flipping her hair.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"She didn't even tell you?" Dylan gasped.

"No, but you're going to." Piper commanded.

"She did _it_ with Ben!" Ava said.

"You didn't know that?" Brianna asked.

"_No_!" Piper said, frantically shaking her head. "I didn't!"

"Well, it's true. Ask her yourself." Ava said. She turned back to Eddie and Patricia. Piper's thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. _How could Patricia not tell her?_

**Wow! Long chapter! The next one will also take place at the party; I just had to split them up because of the lengths. Big twist, right? Also, THANK YOU to all my amazing reviewers, especially the ones who wished me good luck at my choir concert! I was SO touched! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm getting great reviews, so it looks like I will be updating at least once a day, unless I get busy. (:**

"See?" Eddie said to Patricia, still swaying to the music. "This is fun, right?"

"Fun being a relative term, I guess it is." Patricia gave Eddie a half-smile. The song hit the final slow part and then the final chord.

The song was over.

"Well," Eddie said, removing his hands from Patricia's hips. "_I_ had a great time."

"I guess I did, too." Patricia said. She was about to say something else, but her sister came and whisked her away. "I guess I'll see you later." Patricia said over her shoulder.

"You and Ben had _sex_ and you didn't tell me?" Piper whisper-yelled. "How could you not tell me?"

"Where did you hear that?" Patricia whisper-shouted back.

"You know who told me? Ava, of all people. Is it true, Patricia?"

Patricia shifted. "It's not like that. I wouldn't call it 'having sex'. It's called 'rape'."

"You mean…" Piper trailed off.

"He raped me? Yeah." Patricia avoided eye contact.

"Oh, Trixie!" Piper threw her arms around Patricia. "Why didn't you call the cops? He needs to be arrested!"

"I guess because I can't believe he did that. He was drunk, though, so…"

"What happened exactly?" Piper asked, standing back to look at her sister.

"I was talking to someone, Drew, I think. That's when I noticed Ben had another beer bottle—he had had already five or more before. I pulled him aside, into kind of a hidden corner that was covered up by the house. I told him that I thought he had enough alcohol for one night and I begged him to go home. He told me to 'shut up'. I tried to take the bottle from him." Patricia's eyes began to sparkle with tears. "He pushed me down and I whacked my head on the fence. Then he slapped me… And then…" she couldn't finish without bursting into tears, which Patricia did _not_ like to do at a party.

"Trix…" Piper sighed, hugging her sister again. "You need to go file a police report."

Patricia shook her head. "No. I don't want to have this go any further than it has."

"Will you at least tell Mom and Dad?"

Patricia sighed. "At some point."

The girls stood there, absorbed in their own thoughts for a moment. They both wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Piper was the first to break the silence. "You and Eddie looked like you had fun dancing together."

Patricia smiled and blushed a bit. "We did."

"You know, he seems pretty okay." Piper said. "For an American."

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"He seems good for you." Piper said. "So…"

Patricia's blush got deeper. "So… What?"

"When are you guys _finally_ going to admit you have feelings for each other?" Piper asked, smiling at her blushing sister.

"First of all, I'm not even sure I like him—"

"You know you do." Piper interrupted.

"And, even _if_ I do, what if he doesn't like me back and—"

"He does." Piper interjected. "Trust me."

"How do you know?" Patricia curiously asked.

"I asked him." Piper said, obviously proud of herself.

"You asked him without telling him I liked him, _right_?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, we can go with that."

"Piper!" Patricia groaned.

"Sorry." Piper shrugged, not really meaning it. "But the bottom line is this: talk to each other. _Communicate _with him, Patricia."

"It's not that easy, you know." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Sure it is. All you need to do is tell him that—" Piper was interrupted by Patricia.

"Okay, no. I'm going to go get some punch. I'll see you later, okay?" Patricia quickly walked off before her sister could protest.

Patricia swayed slightly, keeping beat to "Lights", by Ellie Goulding as she poured the pink juice into a plastic red cup. She looked up and saw Eddie looking at her from across the yard. They exchanged smiles for a moment, until Patricia felt a tap on the shoulder.

"How could you do that to me?" Ava said to her.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"You stole her dance from Eddie!" CeCe said, in a "Duh!" sort of tone.

"Okay, first off, you and I are _not_ friends, so I can do whatever I please. Second, _Eddie_ asked _me_. Third, it's not like I purposely said to him 'oh, don't ask Ava to dance with you', so why are you blaming me?"

"You could've turned him down, you know." Dylan said, flipping her bright red hair.

"Has it not gone through your thick skull that maybe he doesn't like you?" Patricia snapped.

"I feel bad for you. No guy stays with you very long." Ava said. The rest of the alphabetties snickered.

"Excuse me?" Patricia gripped her cup tightly.

"It's just that guys seem to leave you pretty fast." Ava said.

"You know, Ava. Eddie was probably just dancing with Patricia out of pity." Brianna smirked.

"Yeah. He must feel bad because Ben dumped her." CeCe clicked her tongue in a mock-pity sort of way.

"_I _dumped _Ben_." Patricia growled.

"Whatever you say." Dylan held up her hands, with a smirk on her face.

"You know why he dumped you? You went too fast for him." Ava said.

"_What_?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"He wasn't ready for sex yet, but you insisted. Slut." Ava flipped her hair.

The words stabbed Patricia like knives. "How do you know about that?" she growled.

"I have my ways." Ava meanly laughed.

"I'll show you ways." Patricia said, dumping her pink punch all over Ava's short, light blue, low-cut dress. Ava screeched in horror as the pink liquid went down into her dress. "Please," Patrica said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like it's acid."

Instead of collapsing to the ground and having a breakdown, like Patricia predicted, Ava took her own cup of lemonade and splashed Patricia with it. Instead of on Patricia's dress, it hit her square in the face.

"Hey!" she said. She grabbed a handful of potato salad from the table next to her and threw it at Ava, but ended up hitting all of the alphabetties. They all shrieked.

Piper, Drew, and Eddie picked that moment to come and breakup the fight. It was a good thing they came because Ava had started to grab Patricia's hair.

"Okay, okay, okay." Drew said, breaking the girls apart.

"Really, Patricia?" Piper groaned, while Eddie said. "Good job, Yacker!" His smile fell when Piper glared at him.

Patricia and Ava continued to glare at each other, even thought the fight was supposedly over. Piper realized this and groaned again.

Eddie waved his hand in front of Patricia's face. "Hello? Yacker? Anyone home?"

Patricia snapped out of it and looked at Eddie to show Ava she wasn't afraid of her threats. "Sorry."

Ava narrowed her eyes, and then looked at Eddie. "Hey, Eddie, do you want to dance?"

"Sorry, I just got done dancing. Maybe later, okay?" He smiled at her. The disappointment flickered in her eyes for just a moment, and then she got a better idea.

"Nonsense, come dance with me!" Ava grabbed Eddie by the wrist and drug him over to the dancing area. Eddie looked back at Patricia, Drew, and Piper.

The rest of the alphabetties put their noses in the air and pranced away, huddling by the dancing people and whispering while watching Ava and Eddie.

"She made him, Patricia." Piper put a hand on her sister's shoulder as Patricia watched Ava and Eddie dance. "He clearly didn't want to go."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Trixie. He likes you. He told me." Drew added in.

"Whatever." Patricia put a fake smile on her face. "You guys go have fun."

"You sure you'll be ok?" Piper asked, not removing her hand from Patricia's shoulder.

"I'm positive. I clearly need some more punch, though." She joked, motioning to her now empty cup.

"Ok, then." Drew said. He turned toward Piper. "Want to go dance?"

"Sure!" Piper smiled. Patricia smiled back at them. When they had their backs turned, Patricia bit her lip. _How many people know about the whole Ben-thing? _

She shivered, either from the thought of everyone knowing, or the iced lemonade running down her shirt. Probably both.

Eddie snuck a glance at Patricia while he was dancing with Ava. Ava saw this and used her hand to tip his face back toward her. She just looked so… alone.

_That's because she is._ A little voice in Eddie's mind told him. _She needs someone to talk to. _

"Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson ended just then. Eddie took the chance to escape. "Bye, Ava!" he called over his shoulder.

Patricia was stirring her punch with her straw out of boredom when Eddie tapped her shoulder. Not expecting it, she jumped.

"Sorry." Eddie apologized. "You want to get out of here as bad as I do, don't you?"

Patricia spotted Ben out of the corner of her eye with a beer bottle. A surge or fear jolted through her.

"Is that him?" Eddie asked, tilting his head at Ben. Patricia nodded. "Let's go. I'll walk you home." Patricia nodded again.

They could hear the musical beats continuing as they walked away. At first, Eddie felt bad for leaving, but then he remembered what a bad time he was having. He shook his head, remembering dancing with Ava.

"You know she really likes you." Patricia jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Who? Ava?" Eddie asked. Patricia nodded, shivering. "Here." Eddie took off his leather jacket and offered it to Patricia. She shook her head. "Take it. You're shivering, Yacker."

"Fine." Patricia made a show of putting it on, but she secretly enjoyed it.

"I don't like her back." Eddie suddenly said.

"You don't?" Patricia asked, with a little hope in her heart. They were nearing her house now. It was time for Patricia to admit her feelings for him. She opened her mouth, but Eddie interrupted her.

"I like this other girl. She's funny, cute, and a bit sassy. She's really cute, too." Eddie told her. Patricia felt her heart sink a bit.

"Oh yeah?" Patricia asked, hiding her disappointment.

"You wanna know the best part about her, though?" Eddie asked her. Patricia nodded. "I'm with her right now."

Patricia felt her mouth stretch into a huge smile. "Really?" Eddie nodded. They stopped in front of Patricia's house.

"Do you… feel the same way?" Eddie cautiously asked. "I mean, it's cool if you don't, but—"

Before he could say anything else, Patricia planted a kiss on his lips. When they parted, they both laughed nervously.

"I guess you do." Eddie joked. Patricia giggled. "Listen," he said, slightly more serious. "Don't kill him, but Drew told me what happened between you and Ben."

"_Don't _kill him?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't as in do _not_. I asked him, he told me he promised you he wouldn't, but I made him, so don't be all mad at him." Eddie said. "Anyway, I don't blame you for not fully trusting me. Just know that I would never, _ever_ hurt someone like that. You can trust me, Patricia." He said, using her real name, which showed that he was really serious.

"I believe you, Eddie. And I trust you, for the most part. I mean, we just met, like, a week ago, I need a bit more time." Patricia said, trying not to offend him. "But I _do_ think you're too good to do something like what Ben did."

They smiled awkwardly at each other for a minute, and then a light flickered on in the Williamson's house. Patricia nervously giggled; slightly worried her dad would catch her out here with Eddie. Eddie caught on quickly.

"Night, Yacker." He kissed her one last time, and then took off down the street.

Patricia smiled to herself as she opened the front door to her house.

"Well, you're awful early." Mrs. Williamson said from the kitchen as her daughter entered the house. "Who's jacket it that?"

Patricia realized she was still wearing Eddie's jacket. "Uh… I go cold, so Ben offered me one of his old jackets. I'll return it tomorrow." She lied.

Her mom bought the lie. She then moved on to the next question. "How come you're home so early?"

"I got cold; _really_ cold." Patricia lied again. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Mrs. Williamson nodded. Patricia couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.

**Yay for Peddie! My longest chapter yet! Haha SO excited for tomorrow! I've got three things going on: choir concert (thanks again for the good luck wishes), a book report presentation, and HOA! Hahaha! Which means I may or may not update tomorrow… We'll see. :/**

**Just a couple of shoutouts! 1) Guest who encouraged me on chapter 9, thank you! 2) xXAquaMangoXx has also been very encouraging! 3) sinfullysarcastic THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Woo hoo! 4) DannySReza your comment brightened up my day! 5) DesiredHOA101 thank you for the good luck (I think I already did this, but I'm doing it again.)! 6) sarvaniluvbooks, you rock! Your comments make me laugh! And last, but not least, 7) sevendevils7 I loved your partying comment! Totally inspired me to go ahead with the party chapter! Thanks again to everyone! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

"Patricia!" her sister entered the room they shared soon after the party officially ended. "Where did you disappear off to?" She sat down on her colorful bed.

"Here, I guess." Patricia pulled her head phones down. "There are not many other places to go."

"Does you going home have anything to do with the fact that Eddie left around the same time you did?" Piper leaned forward.

"What a _weird_ coincidence." Patricia lied. She wasn't so sure she wanted everyone to know about her and Eddie.

"Is it though?" Piper asked, only half-kidding. "Come on, Patricia just admit—"

"I'm serious, sis. I had _no_ idea." Patricia lied again.

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Patricia slid her headphones back on, listening to the Sick Puppies song she had paused when her sister walked in the room. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate.

_Hey, Yacker. Just letting you know I had a lot of fun tonight. Drew gave me your number and now you have mine, so, thank Drew for that! _

_By the way, I haven't told anyone about, you know, us yet… Not sure what the plan is on that? It's pretty much up to you. I don't care. I'm pretty happy just HAVING an us. See you at work tomorrow, Yacker!_

_-Eddie_

Patricia smiled at Eddie's text. She began to type back, but her sister popped in.

"I forgot my pajama pants." She explained, grabbing the yellow bottoms. She noticed Patricia had pretty much hid her phone. "Who are you texting, Trixie?"

"No one." Patricia was obviously lying.

"Hmm…" Piper pretended to think. "Maybe a certain blonde? His name begins with an 'E'; he's American. He calls you Yacker. Ring a bell?" Piper teased her sister.

"_No_! I am _not _texting Eddie!" Patricia protested. "It you _really _want to know, I'm texting Drew."

"Oh." Piper blushed a little. "What are you guys talking about?" she rocked on her heels.

"Why do you care?" Patricia raised her eyebrows, noticing her sister's blush.

"I don't." Piper lied.

"Wait…" Patricia sat up. "You _like_ Drew, don't you?"

"So what if I did?" Piper turned a deeper shade of red.

"Omigosh!" Patricia laughed. "_You_ like _Drew_!"

"We've established that." Piper sighed. "No shut up!" she threw a sky blue, star shaped pillow at Patricia.

"Piper," Patricia said. "He asked you to dance tonight. This is pretty big."

"No wonder Eddie calls you 'Yacker'." Piper mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Patricia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling on the inside, thinking on her playful name.

"I'm going in the shower!" Piper announced, not wanting to talk to Patricia any longer.

"We're not done, Piper!" Patricia teased, knowing exactly why her sister was leaving.

"Bye, Patricia!" her sister called over her shoulder.

Patricia pulled her phone back out to text Eddie back.

_Hey, Slimeball (:_

_I'm glad you haven't told anyone yet. Want to walk to work with me tomorrow and talk about it? _

_ -Yacker _

**Sorry this one's so short! I guess it makes up for the suuuper long one I posted yesterday. I WAS able to update today! (Squee!) And I'm also working on a new project right now, Called ****You've Got Me****, it's another Peddie fanfic (surprise, surprise ;) ) but it takes place in the future! (: That should be up soon!**

**xXAquaMangoXx: yes! I was planning on that! (:**

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! And the good luck wishes for the concert tonight! Also, any ideas you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, please give your suggestions! I'll see what I can do! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

Patricia was checking her makeup for the billionth time the next morning when she heard something hard hit her window. She looked over at Piper, who was still sleeping. Patricia sighed; happy the sound hadn't woken her sister up.

She glanced out the window. Eddie was standing there, waiting for her to come down. She rushed quietly down the stairs, not wanting to awake the rest of her family. Patricia closed the front door silently behind her and went over to where Eddie was.

"Are you crazy?" Patricia whisper-shouted to Eddie. "What if someone heard you?"

"How else am I supposed to let you know I'm here?" Eddie began moving forward. Patricia moved with him.

"That's why you have a phone, doofus." Patricia said, slightly louder since they were away from the Williamson's house.

"Oh." Eddie said, slightly embarrassed. "Right."

Patricia playfully rolled her eyes at him. Then she quieted down for a minute. "Eddie?"

"Yes, Yacker?" he looked at her.

"My dad…" she trailed off for a moment. "He doesn't exactly trust you fully."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"He told me, duh." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Oh. What did he say exactly?" Eddie looked slightly concerned.

"Never mind that!" Patricia said. "Point is: if he finds out we have a 'thing' going on, he's definitely going to keep a close eye on you. Like, a _really_ close eye."

"As in what? Ask me a few questions? No big deal." Eddie shrugged.

"As in follow you around, chaperone all dates and meetings, and murder you if you 'break my heart' or whatever." Patricia corrected.

"Oh." Eddie's confident face fell. "Okay, so what'd we do?"

"Pretend like we're not dating."

"But we are, _right_?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!" Patricia said quickly. "This is just temporary. As soon as my dad trusts you more, or until we prove that we can get along enough to go out, then I'll tell him."

"So, who do we tell exactly?"

"Ourselves, I guess." Patricia shrugged. "No one else really _has_ to know."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie smiled. Patricia rolled her eyes, smiling. She pulled out her key to unlock the diner for the two of them.

"Whoa," Eddie commented. "You have a _key_?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Patricia opened the door and walked in.

"No!" Eddie said.

"Funny. When Ben worked here, he had a key." Patricia said, choking on Ben's name.

"Wait, do _all_ your boyfriends work at the diner?" Eddie asked, only partially joking.

"No." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I bet you're glad Piper hired me now." Eddie joked.

"Shut up, will you?" Patricia teased.

Eddie walked closer to her. "You know you are."

She playfully pushed him. "Shut up!" she repeated. Eddie got closer to her, obviously going in for a kiss.

Just before they did, the door swung open. Piper walked in, almost dropping her bag at the sight of Eddie and Patricia so close together.

"What's going on in here?" Piper asked.

Patricia and Eddie looked at each other. "Uhh…" Eddie stammered.

"Eddie here was just helping me," Patricia thought for a second. "Helping me find the eyelash in my eye." She finished.

"Whatever you say." Piper stuck her head in the fridge. Patricia looked at Eddie and blushed.

**Ak! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! CRAZY amount of homework! I'll update twice today! :P**

**Did anyone else FREAK when they kissed last night? Hahaha I watched it over and over and over again! **

**Two more things! 1) Any ideas? I have ideas already, but I could use some more. And 2) My other fanfiction is coming out today! It's called ****You've Got Me****! Keep an eye out for it!**


	16. Chapter 16

The day went by fairly smoothly. Until Ava showed up at the diner.

Unfortunately, everyone else was busy except for Eddie. This made _him_ the one to serve the sour Ava. He groaned when he realized this.

Ava, on the other hand, smirked at Eddie. She was going to use this opportunity to show him that _she_ was the better girl for him, not Patricia. Not that she was jealous of Patricia or anything.

"Hey, Eddie." Ava drawled out. She batted her eyelashes at him.

Eddie was about to make a remark back, but then he heard Mr. Williamson clear his throat, giving Eddie a warning.

"Getting on his good side." Eddie mumbled to himself. He turned back toward Ava. "What can I get you, Ava?"

"I actually came to, you know," Ava ran her hand down his arm. "Talk."

"What do we have to talk about?" Eddie fidgeted with his pen.

"Where you went last night." Ava drew circles on the table with her finger.

"Where I went? Why do you care?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You ran off before we got the chance to dance." Ava began twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Dance? We _did_ dance." Eddie corrected her.

"Not a slow dance. You must've felt _really_ bad for Patricia." Ava, with fake pity, stuck out her bottom lip.

"Excuse me?" Eddie asked.

"You know, because of the whole thing with Ben." Ava reached for Eddie's hand, but he pulled it away. "You do know about that, right?"

"Yes, and I _do_ feel bad for Patricia, but that's not why I asked her to dance with me." Eddie saw Mr. Williamson watching him. "Do you have a proper order?"

"Imagine. She loved him, but she moved too fast. She wanted sex, but he wasn't ready." Ava shook her head. "How embarrassing would—"

"Wait, _she _didn't want sex with him."

"Yes, she did. Ben told me himself." Ava flipped her hair. "What a sl—"

"She is _not_ that loose. And I asked her to dance because I _like_ her." Eddie grew red with anger.

"But _why_? She's just a gothic freak. She's not even a virgin! How do you know that she's not using you like she used Ben?" Ava stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"You don't know anything about her."

"I bet you don't know much more than I do." Ava began to go out the door. Just as she was stepping out, she turned around. "You guys haven't seen the last of me. This is only the beginning." With one last flip of her hair, she turned on her heel and walked out the doors.

Eddie sighed with relief as he watched her get into her car. Then he stiffened back up when he realized Ava was obviously going to do something more than just flirt with him.

"I hope you didn't just scare a paying costumer off, Mr. Miller." A voice behind Eddie growled, making him jump. Eddie turned around to see Mr. Williamson's angered face.

"I didn't..." Eddie tried to come up with an explanation. "She just… left on her own." Eddie said.

"Costumers don't usually just 'leave on their own'. This is your second strike, Edison."

"_Second_? What was my _first_?" Eddie looked at Mr. Williamson.

"You had a warning, which was when you made a mess of the kitchen with _my _daughter, might I add. Then your first strike was showing up late to work last Friday, also with _my_ daughter." Mr. Williamson snarled.

"Oh. Okay, sir." Eddie looked down.

"And, if I catch you doing any funny business with _either_ of my daughter, you'll be sorry you ever showed up at this place.

"Yes, sir." Eddie hung his head even lower.

Mr. Williamson nodded, satisfied. Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. This just got a _lot_ more complicated.

**Sorry it's so short! I decided to spilt up yet another chapter. It makes more sense, trust me. Thank you again to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Also, I am still taking some more ideas! They are highly appreciated! Did everyone see tonight's ep?! OMA! I wanted to kill Ms. Denby! I'm going to start typing the next chapter for this one, and I'm thinking (because my other story is going to be longer) I'm only going to update ****You've Got Me**** every other day or something. It's chapters are definitely longer! Thanks again! (: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Wow, almost 90 reviews! Holy shoot! Thanks! (: **

"Hey, what did my dad tell you earlier?" Patricia caught up to Eddie at a slow time. Eddie was conveniently at his lunch break. He was disgustingly gobbling down a tuna sandwhich. "And where's Ava?"

"I think she quit." Eddie said between bites. "She wasn't very clear. She said that she 'wasn't done with us yet' and 'it's only the beginning' and stuff like that." Eddie shrugged.

"Sounds like she did." Patricia leaned on the counter, on the opposite end as Eddie. "What about my dad? It looked serious, whatever it was."

Eddie stuffed his face with more tuna before continuing. Patricia made a face. "He basically told me that I have two strikes and then threatened me."

"About what?" Patricia raised her eyebrows in concern.

"You and your sister. He told me 'no funny business' with either of you." Eddie took another giant bite.

"Yeah…" Patricia said. "We should probably wait awhile to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Piper appeared, carrying two plates with leftovers on them.

"Tell Dad…" Patricia looked at Eddie in panic.

"That I broke a dish. Oops." Eddie lamely finished. Patricia nodded.

"I know what you're hiding." Piper turned around and looked at Eddie and Patricia. They looked at each other.

"You do?" Eddie asked.

"Yes." Piper crossed her arms.

"I _highly_ doubt it." Patricia said.

"Please. I know that you two have a little 'thing' going on." Piper smirked at them.

"You do?" Patricia asked. At the same time, Eddie asked "How?"

"Cute. You guys think you're subtle."

"Well, I thought we were." Patricia shrugged. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Well, your definition of 'subtle' must be different from mine." Piper turned back toward the dishes. Patricia looked at Eddie, then back at her sister.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Patricia asked.

"Of course not!" Piper shook her head. "Dad would _freak_."

Patricia sighed with relief while Eddie stiffened. "Freak? As in kill me?"

"Eddie, we had this conversation this morning." Patricia rolled her eyes. "He'll only kill you if you do something bad."

Eddie nervously took another bite of his tuna sandwich. "I hope you're right. I'm too young and good looking to die just yet!" he teased.

Piper rolled her eyes at Eddie. "Honestly Patricia? How do you put up with that?" she walked out the kitchen door to serve another costumer.

"Yeah, how do I do it?" Patricia teased.

Eddie took his last bite before approaching Patricia closely. "You know it's true. Admit it. You think I'm good looking. No, you think I'm _hot_."

"Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration." Patricia replied. Eddie stepped closer. "Okay," Patricia said. "Back off, Fish face."

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, smirking at her. "You don't like tuna, do you?"

Patricia scrunched up her nose. "No, I do _not_."

Eddie walked even closer. "But you like me, don't you?" Of course, Eddie knew the answer. He was just playing around.

Patricia opened her mouth to respond when Mr. Williamson walked in. Eddie quickly jumped back away from Patricia, as if nothing happened.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Williamson snarled.

"Nothing." Patricia said. "Just scolding Eddie here for…" Patricia thought. "Making Ava quit her job here."

"So, you're telling me that there's nothing going on between you two?" Mr. Williamson asked. Patricia and Eddie both shook their heads. "Not anything."

"We're barley even friends, sir." Eddie said.

"I see." Mr. Williamson looked closely at his daughter and his employee. "Carry on, Mr. Miller. Patricia, I need to talk with you after work."

Patricia shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, Dad."

Mr. Williamson nodded at them. He picked up a bowl of soup then left.

"What do you think your dad wants to talk to you about?" Eddie asked innocently.

"I have _no_ idea. Probably you or Ava or something." Patricia shrugged. "I better not be in here to long. He'll get suspicious. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah. Maybe walk home with me, Yacker?" Patricia smiled at him and rolled her eyes, but nodded. Eddie smiled back at her as she left. He had never fallen for someone so fast, especially someone like Patricia, but she was… different somehow. He just had to find a way to tell her that.

**Hope you liked it! Also, during tonight's episode, you know that guys Ben? Hahaha did anyone else notice the coincidence between my fanfic and the show! XD**

**Also, doesn't Eddie's mom sound like fun? "No, mom you cannot talk to her. Why? Because I don't want my mom on my date!" XD I almost died. **

**I also want to kick Ben (both, I guess ;) ) in the nuts! Seriously! DO NOT BREAK UP PEDDIE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Over 90 reviews! (:!**

"Are you ready to go, Yacker?" Eddie asked Patricia after work. As usual, they were the last ones to leave the diner. They were walking home together to spend some private (and secret) time together.

"Just about." Patricia was putting her leather jacket on.

"I didn't know we were going to be one of these couples." Eddie smirked at her.

"Excuse me?" Patricia crossed her arms, preparing for the stupid remark coming her way.

"We're matching." Eddie motioned to both of their leather jackets.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight." Patricia looked at Eddie closely. "We are _not_ one of those couples."

"Whatever you say, Yacker." Eddie said as they walked out the door together. They walked for a bit before Eddie decided to start the conversation. "You and Drew are good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah. We go _way_ back. Our mom's are best friends, so we were pretty much destined to be best friends, too." Patricia shrugged.

"Oh. That's cool." Eddie hesitated before asking the next question. "Were—did you guys ever date?"

"No way," Patricia looked at him. "Are you _jealous_ of me and _Drew_?"

"No!" Eddie blushed a bit. "It was just a question."

"Well, for your information, my _sister_ is the one that likes him. Not me." Patricia rolled her eyes. "I _did_ like him once, in like eighth grade."

"Did you ever date?"

"Only for, like, a week in high school! It was too awkward!"

"Oh, Okay." Eddie felt relief rush through him. Drew and Patricia just seemed so… _close_. "Wait, did you say Piper likes Drew now?"

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. She'd kill me." Patricia said, and then remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Yacker, is something wrong? You're not yakking." Eddie was only half joking.

"I'm just nervous because of my dad. What if he found out about Ben?" Patricia shifted.

"Then he could file a police report." Eddie shrugged. "It may not be a bad thing for him to find out."

"I don't want to get involved in legal stuff. I already told you that." Patricia snapped.

"Sorry." Eddie said. "It's just…"

"Just say it. Get it over with." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"What he did to you was unacceptable. I think you should get him in trouble. He deserves it." Eddie said.

"If you butt in, in any way, I'm done with you, okay? I don't want anyone else getting involved." Patricia felt the sharpness in her voice and regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Patricia." Eddie said, showing he was serious by using her real name. "I just don't want him to get away with hurting you."

Patricia was silent until they got to the house. Eddie grabbed her hand.

"Just promise that you won't butt in, okay?" Patricia looked him in the eye.

"Okay, I won't file a police report, or tell anyone or anything. I promise." Eddie smiled at her. Satisfied, Patricia smiled back. "I'll see you later, Yacker."

Patricia smiled at him as he disappeared down the street. Her smile fell when she looked back at her house. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go in.

**Sorry it's short! I just wanted to break it up because I felt like the next one needed to be its own chapter. It'll make sense, I promise! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! (;**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really appreciate all of you guys and your patience with my stupid errors! I make the stupidest spelling mistakes sometimes, I swear! This is gonna be a big chapter, though, so read one! (:**

Patricia walked into her house, cautiously putting her bad and jacket down. She wasn't quite sure what to expect.

All she knew is that her dad wanted to talk to her. And whatever it was, it was important.

"Dad?" Patricia stepped forward in the entrance way. "Mom? Piper?"

"Patricia, honey. Your dad is in the office. He's waiting for you. He wants to talk to you about something. Not sure what, though. He wasn't very specific."

"Okay, I guess. Thanks mum." Patricia headed toward the office, where she found her dad sitting on the computer, doing banking.

Mr. Williamson heard his daughter at the door and turned around in his chair. "Patricia, just the person I wanted to see."

"You wanted to see me?" Patricia leaned against the doorway. "What did you need to see me for?"

"I need to talk to you about that boy. You seem awfully close to him."

"Drew?" Patricia played dumb. She knew _exactly_ who he was talking about,

"No," Mr. Williamson said. "Edison."

"Eddie?" Patricia continued pretending.

"Yes. You seem awfully close to him, Patricia. You don't have anything going on with him, do you?

"No! Of course not!" Patricia prayed that her dad wouldn't notice the slight blush that came over her face.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Mr. Williamson interrogated.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure."

"Good. Because I forbid you to date him."

"Okay," Patricia said. "Wait, _what_?" she asked. She didn't know what he had said at first. But now, she couldn't believe it!

"You heard me, Patricia."

"_Why_?"

"I don't trust him completely. He seems like the type to go around playing with girls' feelings. What are those guys called?"

"Players? Eddie is _not_ a player."

"Now," Mr. Williamson began. "How would you know that?"

"I just… Do! Okay?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Anyway, I don't want you hanging around him either; friends or otherwise. I don't think he's been the best influence on you."

"What do you mean?" Patricia fought back.

"You've been late for work, _and_ you made a mess of the kitchen. He's been the cause of both of those, and he's only been here a week. I'm actually thinking about firing him."

"Eddie is a nice guy, though! Why are you so against him?"

"I've just explained to you why. Now, just to be clear, I do _not_ want to see you with him. Your relationship is to remain business only."

"You can't control that!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yes, I can. I am your father."

"You would've never said this to Piper! Would you let _her_ hang out with Eddie?" Patricia snapped.

"Yes, I would. _Edison_ has not been a bad influence on Piper. Maybe you should hang around Piper more. She would be a good influence on you. And whatever happened to Ben? He was so good to you, and he was very polite. Why did you break up with him?"

"You. Are. Taking. Over. My. Life!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I asked for one thing, Patricia. _One _thing! All I asked is that you don't hang out with Eddie. Is it really this big of a deal? If you're not dating him or anything, it shouldn't matter."

"Well, it does."

"You like this boy, then?"

"Yes, but apparently, I'm not _allowed _to!" Patricia yelled, then ran to her room and slammed the door. She punched her pillow with tears of frustration. _Why is her life so complicated? Why was he being so controlling? Why does he compare her to Piper? Why does everyone think Ben is so good when he's not? Why can't she date Eddie?_

Based on the door slamming, the rest of the family assumed she wanted to be alone for a while. And that's what she was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Holy shoot! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Patricia woke up, dreading the workday. Because of her fight with her dad last night, she was being escorted to and from work by Mr. Williamson. This meant that she would have to date Eddie in complete _secret_.

_Secret_. Patricia was becoming more and more familiar with that word. Too familiar. If her family knew the secrets she was harvesting…

Patricia decided it would probably be a good idea to text Eddie.

_Go ahead to the diner without me. I'll fill you in later, okay?_

_ -Yacker_

Eddie was just getting out of bed when he got the message from Patricia.

"What are you up to, Yacker?" he mumbled to himself. His fingers tapped the keys on the screen.

_Don't leave me alone! I'll be lonely! ):_

_ -Eddie_

_Whatever, Slimeball. Unless you want to walk with my mom and/or sister, you're out of options. _

_ -Yacker_

_Any reason why you're ditching me?_

_ -Eddie_

_I told you, I'll explain later. And Piper and my mom have already left._

_ -Yacker_

_How about your dad? He loves me, you know. _

_ -Eddie_

_Yeah. Sure. Now, leave me alone! I have to get ready for work! :P_

_ -Yacker_

_Girls take sooo long to get ready!_

_ -Eddie_

_Please. You take longer than me sometimes, especially when it comes to your hair. _

_ -Yacker_

…_I thought you were getting ready for work._

_ -Eddie_

_Bye, Slimeball!_

_ -Yacker_

_See you around, Yacker! _

_ -Eddie_

"Patricia!" Mr. Williamson yelled. "Five minutes!"

"Okay, Dad!" Patricia shouted back. She sighed and shook her head at her boyfriend's funny texts.

**People seemed to really like the texts, so I thought I'd throw in another chapter with them! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

"So, what exactly happened?" Eddie asked Patricia. Eddie was on his usual lunch break and Patricia was cooking some stew. In other words, she was using the opportunity to talk to Eddie about last night's events.

"I've told you _four_ times already." Patricia sighed. "My dad told me that I'm not allowed to hang out with you anymore."

"Why?" Eddie still couldn't believe this, even though Patricia had told him over and over again.

"You're a bad influence apparently." Patricia stirred the stew. "Did you know that?"

"_I'm _the bad influence? _Really_?" Eddie shrugged. "I'd say you're a pretty bad influence, too."

"On myself?" she raised on eyebrow.

"On me." Eddie smirked.

"Whatever." Patricia couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, dating just got a _ton_ more complicated." Eddie sighed.

"Are you _sure_ you still want to go out? I would totally understand if you wanted to leave and date someone else that's actually _allowed_ to be with you." Patricia looked down at her black combat boots. Eddie called sense the sadness in her voice. It was obvious she was just saying that and that she didn't really want him to leave.

Eddie walked up to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him.

"Patricia," he said. "I'm sure."

They smiled at each other for a moment. They were both enjoying the silence and they knew it.

The door swung open and Patricia nervously jumped back.

"Piper!" Patricia panted. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Piper said. "As adorable as you guys are, Patricia, we need you working."

Patricia groaned. "Okay."

Piper stared at Eddie for a moment. "Why does it seem like you always take your lunch break at the busiest time of the day?"

"Yeah, actually, I've noticed that, too." Patricia said.

"Just a coincidence." Eddie shrugged, then took another bite of his hoagie. Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes.

But she wasn't prepared for who was on the other side of the door.

**Ooh! The drama! Haha sorry it's so short, but I thought I'd update really quick before I go out. I may update some more today, so stay tuned! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Boom! I'm on a roll today! ;)**

Patricia walked out of the kitchen, ready to serve customers. Until she saw who she was serving, that is.

Ben Stewart was standing there, ready to be seated. Patricia felt her eyes get wide.

She turned on her hell and went back into the kitchen, where Eddie was throwing away his leftovers from his hoagie. He looked at and smiled at her.

"So, are _you_ going on lunch break now?" He teased. Then he noticed the expression on her face. "Yacker, is there something wrong?"

"Ben… Is out there." She motioned back to the door. She hunched over a bit, as if she was trying to hide. Eddie went over to her and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Ben?" Eddie looked at the door. "As in Ben-Ben?"

Instead of replying with a usual Yacker remark like "No, Ben 10.", Patricia only nodded.

"I'll take care of it." Eddie said.

Patricia looked up at him. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah. My lunch break's over anyway." Eddie smiled at her.

Patricia couldn't help but beam at him. "Be careful, yeah? He's not who he seems he is."

"Well, neither am I." Eddie smirked.

Patricia walked out with Eddie, him going to the "waiting-to-be-seated" area and her going to a nearby table to listen. She pretended she was cleaning the table as she was listening.

Meanwhile, Eddie walked toward the taller guy. He noticed that Ben had black hair and was fairly tan. He was wearing a black shirt with some sort of bird on it, which he had paired with jeans. Eddie could see that he and Patricia both had similar styles. This was probably part of the reason they had gotten together.

"Hi," Eddie started, putting a fake smile on his face. "I'm Eddie and I'll be your server."

"American, huh?" Ben smiled at Eddie. "You're new, I'm guessing."

"I'm just here over summer to visit my dad." Eddie shrugged. He led Ben to an empty table at the other end of the diner from Patricia. "Is this seat okay?"

"Yeah, dude. It's fine."

"Cool. What can I get you?"

"Hey, you know Patricia, don't you?" Ben ignored Eddie's question.

"Yeah, we work together." Eddie shrugged. At the sound of her name, Patricia moved tables to get a little closer so she could hear the conversation.

"How's she doing?" Ben asked Eddie. "We used to date, you know."

"So I've heard. She's… okay I guess."

"I saw her looking at you earlier. Are you guys a thing now?"

"Not exactly. We're just close friends." Eddie lied.

"Beware of her. She's a bit… _easy_ if you know what I mean."

"Funny. Everyone makes it seem like she's some big slut. From what she tells me, you're the one who forced her into sex." Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"She's such a liar, too. Honestly, I think she's on meds of some sort." Ben shrugged.

"You wanna know who I think is the liar?" Eddie said. Ben stood up.

"Who?" Ben growled.

"You." Eddie snarled back.

In one swift motion, Ben pushed Eddie down. Eddie fell onto the ground, but got right back up and pushed Ben back. Ben only stumbled backward a bit. He then punched Eddie in the chest. Eddie fell backwards into a table. Eddie got up again to tackle Ben to the ground.

Patricia rushed over with Piper close behind to pull the boys apart. Ben swatted Patricia in the stomach to keep her from interfering with the fight. Patricia, surprised by the swift and strong motion, fell backwards. She smacked her head on the cold, hard ground.

This was enough for Eddie to surrender the fight. He rushed over to her side.

"Yacker!" He sat next to her.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…" she groaned.

"Are you okay?" Eddie rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine. I've never been better." Patricia snapped.

Eddie stood up. "Look what you've done.

"Edison Miller!" a voice yelled from behind him.

It seemed Piper had gone and gotten Mr. and Mrs. Williamson from the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Patricia moaned.

"I'm out of here." Ben rushed out the door.

"Edison! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Williamson growled at Eddie. You could see the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, dear! Patricia, darling, are you okay?" Mrs. Williamson kneeled next to Patricia.

"Fine." Patricia groaned. She rubbed her head again. Mrs. Williamson and Piper helped her get up and they led her to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Ben…" Eddie knew deep in his heart that there was no way Mr. Williamson would ever believe him. "He was—"

"Ben was what?" Mr. Williamson grumbled. Mrs. Williamson appeared at her husband's side.

"He said that your daughter was easy. I told him he was lying."

"Ben did that?" Mrs. Williamson, much calmer than her husband, asked.

"Yeah. He started it."

"Likely story." Mr. Williamson said.

"It's true, sir!" Eddie was pleading for forgiveness. "Please, Mr. Williamson! You _have_ to believe me."

"I've known Ben for quite some time, and I have _never _heard him call anyone such a racy name." Mr. Williamson stated. Mrs. Williamson nodded in agreement.

"But—"

"No buts, Edison. You are fired."


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean he's _fired_?" Patricia demanded.

"He's fired. It's as simple as that, Patricia." Mrs. Williamson said.

"Why?"

"Patricia, he got into a physical fight with a costumer. A polite one at that."

Patricia was sitting at home with an icepack on her head. After the whole fight-thing, her mom brought her home.

"But…" Patricia trailed off.

"But what?" Her mom kindly asked.

"Never mind." Patricia shook her head.

Mrs. Williamson picked up her green bag. "Well, I'm going back to work, if you don't mind. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Patricia nodded her head. Mrs. Williamson gave her daughter's forehead a kiss, and then went out the door. Patricia watched from the window. As soon as her mom went around the corner, Patricia raced out the door.

When she reached Eddie's house, she banged on the door. To Patricia's surprise, an older man opened up the door.

"Patricia Williamson?" He asked.

"Mr. Sweet? _You're_ Eddie's father?" Patricia responded. Mr. Sweet was her school's headmaster.

"Yes, I am. And you're this girl he's been talking nonstop about?"

"I guess. He talks about me?" Patricia felt a bit of red creep up to her cheeks.

"Why, yes, all the time! I never would have thought that my son would be dating you!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed.

"Honestly, me neither." Patricia said. "Where is he?"

"In his room, I believe. Let me go and get him." Mr. Sweet said. "Oh, why don't you come in, Patricia?"

Patricia hesitated, but walked into the older house. Its layout was similar to hers, but the furniture was almost the exact opposite. Mr. Sweet's furniture was very… "Vintage". It suited Mr. Sweet, though.

"Edison! Patricia is here to see you!" Mr. Sweet called.

Eddie appeared from a hallway. "Yacker? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Patricia gave him a look.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Mr. Sweet said. Feeling awkward, he left.

"Are you okay, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing. That was a nasty fight. What was it about, exactly? I didn't hear the full thing." Patricia shrugged.

"Do you want something to drink or something?" Eddie avoided her question.

"No. Answer me." Patricia huffed.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down?" Eddie motioned for her to sit in an old, light blue chair. He took a seat in an identical one next to her.

"Answer me, Slimeball!"

"Fine. Ben called you 'easy', and then said that _you _forced _him _to… you know. And then I told him that I thought he was lying, and then it went from there."

"So… you basically got in a fight over whether Ben was a liar or not?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly…" Eddie said. "It was a bit more complicated than that."

"Right…" Patricia sighed. "Eddie, if my parents find out that I'm dating _you_, we are both going to die."

"Then, we'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen. It might be a tad easier since we're not all working together anymore." Eddie shrugged.

"I guess." Patricia checked her watch. "I have to get going pretty soon." She stood up from the chair. "My parents will be getting ready to come home."

Eddie stood up and took Patricia's hand. "We can do it, Yacker." He smiled at her. "I know we can."

She smiled back at him. "I sure hope we can, Slimeball."

**Wow! Lots of reviews on the last chapter! Yes, I did purposely make Patricia's dad a bit of a… Butt. However, people seem to like it.**

**Okay, reviewers out there! Should I wait another week in the story to finish it? Or longer? I'm trying to decide on a length right now… It would be highly appreciated if you could help me! (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**I love my reviewers! Have I already said that a gazillion times? Well, I'm saying it again! ;)**

Patricia's next few days were fairly uneventful. Without Eddie at work, nothing much happened. They were trying to make this whole "forbidden dating" thing work, but they were both getting frustrated because the only contact they had been having was over text.

Eddie missed seeing his "Yacker" so much. He was beginning to miss the sound of her voice. Eddie sat up, deciding it was time for a proper date.

Patricia was sitting in her room Friday night, emailing Joy on her laptop and listening to music when she felt a buzz from her phone.

_Look outside your window!_

_ -Eddie_

Patricia walked over to her window, and sure enough, there Eddie was, waiting for her. At the sight of her at her window, he waved. To Patricia's shock, he was motioning for her to come down.

_Are you crazy?_

_ -Yacker_

_Maybe. But you have to admit we haven't been able to spend that much time together. Let's go!_

_ -Eddie_

_Right NOW?!_

_ -Yacker_

_Yes. Are you coming or not?_

_ -Eddie_

_Where are we going, exactly?_

_ -Yacker_

_That's why I call you Yacker. It's a surprise! (:_

_ -Eddie_

_I am NOT jumping from the window!_

_ -Yacker_

_Then walk out the front door. Duh. _

_ -Eddie_

_And just walk right past my dad? Right._

_ -Yacker_

_Tell him you have to go out and get something!_

_ -Eddie_

_Like what?_

_ -Yacker_

_Something girly. That always makes guys uncomfortable. I would know. _

_ -Eddie_

_It's worth a shot, I suppose…_

_ -Yacker_

Patricia decided to try to slip out the door, first. Sadly, her dad heard her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To the store." Patricia said.

"To do what?" Mr. Williamson stood tall and crossed his arms.

"I need some more… stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Girl stuff… that girls use."

"Such as what?" Mr. Williamson narrowed his eyes.

"Tampons, Dad. Is that enough info for you?"

Mr. Williamson was slightly embarrassed to know that he was keeping his daughter from getting… girl stuff.

"Oh." He stammered. "Carry on then, Patricia."

Patricia pretended to be embarrassed as she slipped out the door. On the inside, though, she was excited and relieved that she managed to sneak out of the house.

"We have to run to the store after whatever you have planned." Patricia whispered to Eddie.

"What? Why?" Eddie began walking.

"I need tampons." Patricia said.

"You need _what_?" Eddie felt some red creep up to his face. "Right _now_?"

"No, doofus." Patricia laughed. "That's what I told my dad."

"But do you need them _now_?" Eddie blushed.

"Not right this moment. I will eventually, though. It's a monthly thing that—"

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Eddie held his hangs up to his ears. Patricia laughed again, glad he had such a sense of humor.

**Did everyone get my reference to season one with "Girl stuff… That girls use"? Hahaha I have an awesome memory when it comes to HOA (: **

**Did you also see that HOA won in the UK for favorite show?! YAYYYY! I started crying when I found out. :')**


	25. Chapter 25

**I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AMAZING FEEDBACK ON THIS! ALMOST 150 REVIEWS! SQUEEE!**

"You better tell me where we're going!" Patricia demanded.

"What part of 'it's a surprise' do you _not_ understand, Yacker?" Eddie teased.

Patricia playfully pushed him in response. "Just tell me!"

"Fine! Fine!" Eddie gave in. "You know that kid, Alfie Lewis?"

"Okay, first of all, he's our age."

"He is? He sure doesn't act like it." Eddie said.

"Neither do you." Patricia mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Eddie laughed a bit at her comment. "Anyway, his grandparents own that ice cream shop. What's the name of it?"

"Grandma Lewis' Ice Cream Parlor?" Patricia shook her head at her clueless boyfriend.

"Yeah! That's it!" Eddie smiled. "I convinced him to ask her to keep it open tonight a little longer for our date." Eddie beamed, proud of himself.

"Are you for real?" Patricia asked him.

"You like ice cream, I hope. I asked Piper a while back, and she said you don't do fancy restaurants."

"I don't." Patricia shook her head. "I _do_ like ice cream, though." Patricia smiled at Eddie.

"Sweet." Eddie laughed at his own joke. "See what I did there?"

"That was _really_ corny." Patricia rolled her eyes, but smiled at Eddie. "You should just stick to planning ice cream dates."

"Nah, I know you appreciate my sense of humor." Eddie smirked.

"Believe whatever you want, Slimeball." Patricia said. At the ice cream parlor, Eddie and Patricia walked in together. Not hand-in-hand, but with their hands teasingly bumping into one another.

"Patricia? _You're_ Eddie's new girlfriend?" a tall, blonde boy asked.

"What are you doing here, Jerome?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Alfie and I thought we'd come see what this date involved. If it involves you, it's probably going to be semi-good." Jerome snickered.

"You'd be right, Jerry." Eddie obliviously said.

"My name isn't Jerry!" Jerome retorted.

"Anywho, we are your ice cream scoopers since my grandparents wanted to go home." Alfie snickered. "So, what can we get you?"

"Yacker, what do you want?" Eddie turned toward Patricia. She was studying the flavors.

"I'm thinking mint chocolate chip." Patricia said. "In a chocolate cone."

"And I'll take maple walnut in a chocolate cone." Eddie said to Jerome and Alfie.

As they were eating their ice cream, they could hear Jerome and Alfie snickering about who-knows-what scheme that they were planning.

"Do they prank a lot?" Eddie asked, motioning to Jerome and Alfie.

"You have _no_ idea!" Patricia said. "Jerome lives next door to me and Alfie lives next door to him. It's like some crazy pranking party every weekend. I can't tell you the number of times I've been squirted by a 'Water Wowzer 3000', whatever that is."

Eddie laughed. "It's a type of water gun, Yacker."

"Don't even get me started on their zombie hunting parties." Patricia rolled her eyes.

Eddie laughed softly again. He then became silent for a minute. "Listen, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but..."

"But what? This better not be a marriage proposal!" Patricia was only half joking.

"Actually, I just wanted to say that I don't think I've ever fallen for anyone faster."

"Oh." Patricia and Eddie both blushed deeply.

Eddie noticed the unused napkins sitting on the table. "I'm going to go throw these away."

Patricia nodded, on her to stand by the door and wait for Eddie to catch up. Eddie thanked Jerome and Alfie again, and then walked out with Patricia. They just stood there, awkwardly in the cool, night breeze.

Eddie took Patricia's hand. "It's too bad your dad doesn't trust me."

"But I trust you." Patricia pointed out.

"But your dad can't see what a great couple we make." Eddie said.

"I guess you're right." Patricia smiled at him. They both leaned in for a kiss and—

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Patricia's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad." She explained. "You better head back home. I better come home with tampons in my hands, or I'm doomed."

"Night, Yacker!" Eddie said as he ran home. He was so happy that his date went well, he could've kept going forever!

**So… I got around to updating "You've Got Me" if you're interested in that… Also I have half days at school this week, so I will be able to update quite a bit! (:**

**One more announcement while I have your attention: I will NOT be able to update during spring break (next week for me). I am going to Portland, Oregon and Seattle for the week. I WILL be writing while I'm over there, so I will update like crazy when I get back! (:**


	26. Chapter 26

Patricia ran up to her room and dropped her shopping bag of…er… stuff down. Her dad _totally_ bought the story that she went the long way because she saw Grandpa Lewis at the end of the street and she didn't feel like talking to him.

Piper looked up at her sister from her laptop. "How was your date?"

"Fun, actually. We went—" Patricia paused. "Wait. How did you know about the date?"

"I saw you guys leave together. I figured you went on a date."

"Well, we did. But don't say anything more about it. I don't want Dad to find out, okay?"

Piper nodded. "Okay. I won't. But you_ have_ to fill me in tomorrow!"

"I will. I promise." Patricia agreed.

And she kept that promise. The next morning, Patricia filled Piper in on everything as they got ready for work together.

"So… you didn't kiss at the end?" Piper asked.

"Unfortunately not." Patricia sighed.

"Trixie!" Piper scolded. "Not even _after_ the phone call?"

"The moment was kind of ruined." Patricia continued running a brush through her hair. Then, she stopped. "Should I be worried?"

"It's courtesy to kiss your date if he buys you a meal or whatever on a date! It's like a thank you!"

"I have _never_ heard of that!" Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ you got enough sleep last night?"

"Patricia, Eddie is probably going to be the most serious boyfriend you've had."

"I dated Drew and Ben, too, don't forget!" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You dated Drew for a week, and Ben didn't turn out very well. No offense Patricia, but you don't exactly have the best track record with guys…" It wasn't until it left Piper's lips that she realized what she had just said.

Patricia slammed her brush down. "You did _not_ just go there!"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Trixie! I—" Piper began to apologize.

"Save it, Piper!" Patricia stormed out of the room. Her own _sister_ was offending her! Patricia decided that it would be best to walk to work alone.

**I know this chapter is SUPER short, but it's a pretty important chapter. Take it from the writer, it is! **


	27. Chapter 27

"Patricia, I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean—" Piper tried to apologize for the billionth time.

"Go tell someone who actually cares, Piper." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Or are you going to go tell Daddy that I'm not talking to you." Patricia mocked.

"Trixie, please." Piper sighed. "I really didn't mean it the way I said it."

"Then why'd you say it, Piper?" Patricia folded her arms over her chest.

"I guess I—"

"Patricia?" Mrs. Williamson poked her head in the kitchen. "Drew wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Mum." Patricia brushed past Piper and went out into the dining area. Her face brightened when she saw Drew, Jack, Cody, and _Eddie_ waiting for her at a larger booth. She looked around to make sure her father wasn't watching. Thankfully, it seemed like he had gone out. Most likely to the Mercer's bank that was next door.

Patricia swiftly pulled a chair out from another empty table and sat at the end of the four-person booth. She gave a bright smile as she sat down.

"Hey, Patty! Guess what!" Jack teased her.

"You know, I _really_ wish you'd quit calling me 'Patty'." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," Drew waved Jack off. "Guess what's about to open!" Drew beamed.

"No way! Sunny Day opened up?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something, here?" Eddie looked at everyone.

"That's because you are!" Cody said.

"What's Sunny Day?"

"Sunny Day Water Works! Duh!" Patricia teased. "It's only _the_ best water park in town!"

"Uh, Patty, it's the _only_ water park in town." Jack corrected.

"Quit calling me that!" Patricia rolled her eyes again.

"My whole family manages it. I pretty much get free entrance all summer." Drew shrugged, like he was used to it. On the inside, everyone knew he was glad his family owned it. "Anyway, there's a party coming up for the opening."

"This weekend?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. We have renovations this weekend for it. But, the weekend after is going to be _awesome_!" Drew smiled proudly.

"Can't wait!" Jack said.

"You going, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I am! Are you, _Slimeball_?" she mocked.

"As long as you are." Eddie winked at her.

"Quit it with all that mushy stuff. I know I'm your girlfriend, but I _so_ don't do all this romantic mushy stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you love it." Eddie poked her in the ribs.

"Hey!" she giggled. She playfully punched him back in the shoulder. In response, he poked her cheek. This was more like it. It was much more suitable for the relationship.

"Patricia Williamson." A voice behind her angrily growled. Patricia gulped. She knew her father's voice anywhere.

She turned around. "Dad?"

"You better come talk to me right this instant." Mr. Williamson's face was red with anger. "_NOW_, Patricia!"

Patricia gulped. She was frightened by what her dad might say.

She was scared about the argument that was coming her way.

**Sorry I split the next ones up again! I just feel like they'll be too long if I don't. :/ **

**Also, I heard that Patricia and Eddie are supposed to break up again tomorrow because of that message on Eddie's laptop. THEY MUST GET BACK TOGETHER. Personally, I think it's pretty obvi that they will, but we'll just have to wait and see!**


	28. Chapter 28

"I am so disappointed in you, Patricia." Mr. Williamson had flames of anger in his eyes. "I asked you to _stay_ _away_ from that boy, and what do I see?"

"I—"

"You were sitting there, with that very boy I told you to stay away from!"

"You—"

"Not to mention that you were _flirting_ with him!"

"He—"

"Why can't you be more like your sister and _follow directions_, huh?" Mr. Williamson continued yelling. But this time, his words stung. Badly.

"Why can't _you_ stop comparing me to Piper?" Patricia exclaimed, bursting into tears. "You never saw me as an individual; you've always seen me as 'Piper's sister' or who knows what else!" she brushed past her dad.

She ran out of the restaurant, not sure where she was going. All she knew was that she was leaving. She couldn't take it anymore.

She kept going until she reached an empty ally way. She had _no_ idea where she was. She hadn't paid attention; just slipped inside the ally. She pulled her face up to her knees and sobbed.

"Yacker?" a voice beside her asked. Patricia looked up at Eddie. He knelt down beside her.

"Don't you want to leave me like everyone else?"She put her tear-soaked face back into her knees. "You might as well."

"No way, Yacker." Eddie put a hand on her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?" she looked up at him "Everyone else has. Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I'm not like that." Eddie put his full arm around her.

"Why doesn't he get it?"

"Your dad?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Patricia looked at the wall straight ahead. "He doesn't understand me at _all_. Everything I do is wrong with him, I swear. Like breaking up with Ben. He says that _I _was wrong to break up with him."

"Maybe…" Eddie trailed off. "Never mind."

"Maybe I should tell him?" Patricia looked at Eddie. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"I don't want to make this whole thing any worse for you, but he _might_ be a bit more understanding if you told him. Just an idea."

Patricia looked more intensely at him. Instead of arguing, she surprisingly said "You might be right. Maybe." She looked back at the ground. "I don't know.

"Patricia, when I got into that fight with Ben at the beginning of the week, it wasn't about whether he was a liar or not."

"But that's what you told me."

"He said you were really _easy_ and a slut and stuff. He's going around telling everyone _you_ forced _him_." Eddie rubbed her back.

"But that's the opposite of the truth!" Patricia pushed her head back into her knees. "I trusted him, Eddie. Why would he do something like that? What did _I_ ever do to deserve it?"

"That's the thing. You _didn't_ deserve it." Eddie said.

"I must've done _something_ wrong! I don't understand _why_ it had to happen to _me_!"

"You tried to take the beer from him. He was drunk and you were vulnerable, Patricia. You didn't do _anything_."

Patricia rested her head on Eddie's shoulder. "I want to let it go. I _really_ do. I want to be able to enjoy moments like this without having thoughts lingering in the back of my mind."

Eddie turned Patricia's head toward him. "Then do that."

They kissed. Patricia felt sparks, again. That's what Eddie was to her. She had basically met a spark. It just occurred to her that every time she touched hi, she felt a spark. But it was a spark in a good way. That was the scary part to Patricia.

A throat cleared nearby. Patricia and Eddie looked up at the noise. Mr. Williamson was at the end of the ally, looking at the couple.

Eddie was the first to stand. "Mr. Williamson—"

"You're dating, aren't you?" Mr. Williamson motioned toward Eddie and Patricia. Patricia stayed seated, hoping it would hide her.

Eddie nodded slowly, not entirely sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing to be discussing.

"Well, who am I to get in the way?" Mr. Williamson sighed. "It's obvious that if I break you up, you'll only get back together again."

"It's true." Patricia interjected. She stood up. "I've never felt this way before, Dad. Eddie makes me feel… Like there are sparks everywhere, in a good way."

Mr. Williamson walked closer toward Eddie. "Don't you _dare_ break her heart, then. Do you understand?"

Eddie shifted nervously. "Yes, sir!"

"You seem like a good man. I heard the whole conversation."

"You did?" Patricia gulped.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me what went on between you and Ben, I am ready to listen." Mr. Williamson nodded at the couple. "When you're ready, Patricia come back to the diner." With that, he walked away.

"We did it. And he didn't kill us!" Patricia said softly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Yacker." Eddie took her hand. They kissed one last time for the evening. Sadly, they had to part, with promises of meeting up tomorrow.

**Yay! Peddie! Almost 160 reviews! WOO HOO! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow. A TON of positive feedback on the last chapter. It surprised me because I wasn't a huge fan of it as the writer… Hahaha oh well. Thanks again!**

The next day, Patricia didn't see Eddie at _all_. Not even a text. She _really_ wished she could talk to her sister about it. _Forgive and forget_ a little voice sad in the back of Patricia's mind.

"Trixie, I'm _really_ sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" Piper said as she walked into their bedroom after work. "Please!"

"Okay," Patricia sighed. "I accept."

Piper looked relieved, until Patricia said "On one condition."

"What?"

"You help me. Eddie isn't talking to me and I don't know why." Patricia sighed.

"Okay," Piper looked thoughtful. "When was the last time you talked?"

"We talked for a while yesterday."

"About what?" Piper asked.

"About Ben and then Dad gave his approval to our relationship." Patricia smiled.

"And… Did you kiss?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe." Patricia shrugged, blushing. Piper gave her a look. "Okay, twice."

"Did you kiss goodbye?"

"Okay, Sherlock, what's with all the questions?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to analyze why he wouldn't be talking to you. Now answer me. Did you hug/kiss goodbye?"

"We kissed…" Patricia blushed again. She wasn't used to the thought of actually _kissing_ a boyfriend to say goodbye like Eddie and her had done the day before.

"Maybe he's just busy then. Did _you_ try texting _him_?"

"No. That seems kind of clingy, don't you think?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Not always. Depends on the couple."

"He's going to think it's clingy." Patricia practically sang. "Trust me."

"But, hey! At least you're _allowed_ to date now!" Piper smiled.

"Yeah. There's always that, I guess." Patricia half-smiled. Her phone buzzed in her lap. She jumped.

_Sorry about today, Yacker. Drew made me go with him to the water park. Can't do tomorrow, either. Sorry. I promised my dad I'd help him run errands and then clean the garage (I don't remember promising this, but whatever). Maybe Sunday?_

_ -Eddie_

Patricia smiled. "I knew he wasn't mad at me!"

"Yeah, sure. You just _love_ to bother me for advice." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Patricia threw a black pillow at her sister. "I'm texting him back!"

_Totally cool. Whenever you want to meet up is fine. Just let me know, maybe instead of throwing rocks at my window? _

_ -Yacker_

_I know you secretly loved it, Yacker. Don't pretend like you didn't. _

_ -Eddie_

_Shut up, Slimeball._

_ -Yacker_

"You guys have an interesting relationship." Piper commented from over Patricia's shoulder where she was reading the text messages.

"You could say that."

"It's very unique. I guess it suits you guys, though." Piper shrugged and walked out of the room to take her shower.

"It certainly does." Patricia smiled to herself. And she was right.

**I was wondering if I should put an Alfie/Piper/Drew love triangle in there. What do you guys think?**


	30. Chapter 30

Sadly, Patricia didn't see Eddie again until Monday. He sauntered into the diner with his usual attitude.

"Can I borrow your daughter for a little bit, Mrs. Williamson?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, Eddie. It's been a pretty slow day, anyway." Mrs. Williamson kindly said.

"What? I don't get a say in this?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Nah." Eddie playfully grinned.

"Yeah, because I'm only the other half of our relationship." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Yacker. You know it'll be fun." He bumped her shoulder with his.

"Whatever. Let's go." She led him toward the door. Once they were outside in the warm summer air, she asked, "So what do you have planned for today?"

"How does a walk sound?" Eddie suggested.

"A walk?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

"It'll be fun, Yacker. I promise. Just around the corner to the water park."

"That's _not_ 'just around the corner' and you know that. It's on the other end of town. And why there? It's not even open yet."

"Just trust me. Drew already gave me permission." Eddie took Patricia's hand.

"Okay, fine. Just for a bit." Patricia said. Then she realized something. She trusted Eddie. Like _really_ trusted him. She squirmed a bit at the thought…

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked. He had felt her shift a bunch.

Patricia stopped. "I… Uh…" she was looking over Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie noticed where she was looking and followed her gaze. Ben was standing on the other side of the street behind Eddie. That wasn't the problem. The problem was he was staring at them.

"Patricia? Are you okay?" Eddie asked her, looking back at her.

She zoned out, all of her thoughts coming back to her about trust. She trusts Eddie, but she _did_ trust Ben, too. And now she was headed on her way to an empty water park with a guy she'd only been dating for a week. _What was she doin_g?

"Yacker? Patricia?" Eddie waved a hand in front of her face. The other hand gripped hers tighter.

"I—I can't do this. I'm—I'm sorry." Patricia quickly released Eddie's hand and took off running back toward the diner. Tears streamed down her face.

"Back already, dear? What did you forget?" Mrs. Williamson looked up from her table to see her daughter racing toward the bathroom. "Poor thing must've forgotten to use the restroom." She said to her friend whom she was serving.

Patricia slammed a stall door shut and slid down the wall. Piper followed in shortly after. She recognized Patricia's black combat boots on the floor.

"Trixie?" Piper knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

Patricia reached up and unlocked the stall door. Then she slouched back down.

"What happened?" Piper asked, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I trusted him…" Patricia mumbled into her knees.

"Who? Ben?"

"No," Patricia muttered. "Eddie."

"Uh oh. What did he do?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. But we were too close."

"What do you mean, Trix?" Piper softly asked.

"I trusted Ben, and he hurt me. Then I trusted Eddie…"

"Did he hurt you?" Piper's face hardened.

"No. But he was taking me out to the water park. No one else is there." Patricia sobbed.

"So? Sorry, sis, but I don't see the problem."

"He was trying to get me alone, Piper! The water park was closed! No one else would be there! He was just using me!" Patricia cried out.

"How do you know?"

"Ben—"

"Ben and Eddie are two completely different guys."

"He was trying to get me alone, Piper. And I trusted him!" Patricia continued crying. "Why does this happen?"

"Patricia, I really think that Eddie was trying to be a nice boyfriend and take you out. I don't think you're ready to be completely alone with a guy at an empty area."

"You're saying that _I'm_ the problem?" Patricia looked up.

"I'm not saying you're the problem, and I'm not saying Eddie's the problem either. I'm saying that Ben's the problem here."

"Ben?"

"Because of him, you're having problems trusting Eddie. I truly think Eddie wouldn't pull anything. I think you're just _really_ cautious because of Ben."

"I guess." Patricia shrugged. "I just… panicked I guess. I think things might be moving too fast with Eddie and me. I _just_ got out of a bad relationship…"

"Patricia, you need help. And I don't mean that in an offensive way. I think it would benefit your trust if you saw someone about this."

"But—"

"No. This proves it, Patricia. You _need_ to tell someone." Piper stood up.

"Piper—"

"Either you're telling Mum and Dad or I am. Your choice, Patricia."

**This was hard to write to be honest. I don't like breaking Peddie up… They broke up last night though on the episode, and then they got back together tonight. Their relationship is like a rollercoaster. Which is fine with me.**

**Also, any Code Lyoko fans out there? If so, I just posted a new story under that called "Code Lyoko: Another Year". I also have two-ish co-writes coming up, so stay tuned for that! (:**


	31. Chapter 31

"Piper, wait." Patricia stood up after her sister. "Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

Piper stopped in her tracks. "We just did, Patricia. And it's pretty obvious that you can't be on your own for this, no matter how much you'd like to."

Patricia sighed. She knew her sister was right. "I guess this is one conversation I can't win."

Piper began to open the bathroom door, but paused midway. "Eddie's out there, by the way." Piper said softly. She motioned to the tables in the diner.

"I need to talk to him anyway. Let's go talk to Mum and Dad first, though." Patricia said. Piper nodded in agreement.

While Patricia whipped the smudged makeup from the tears off of her face, Piper walked out of the bathroom, and approached Eddie, who was waiting at the other end of the diner.

"Is she okay?" Eddie asked, the concern showing in his voice.

"She'll be fine." Piper assured him.

Eddie sighed with relief. "Is she mad at me?"

"No." Piper said, leaning on the table. "It sounds like… she had a… flashback, I guess? It's quite complicated."

Eddie stiffened up again."Piper, I think she needs to tell—"

"She's going to. Right now." Piper pointed toward the girl's bathroom. Patricia was walking out of it. Piper looked back at Eddie. "Stay here, okay? I'll tell her to talk to you afterward."

Eddie nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Piper hurried after her twin sister. Patricia grabbed Piper's hand nervously as they entered the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Williamson looked up at their daughters.

"Hi, girls." Mrs. Williamson cheerily greeted.

"Mum? Dad? I need to tell you something." Patricia shifted nervously.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Williamson put down the plate she was scrubbing.

"It's the truth about why Ben and I broke up."

"Yes?" Mr. Williamson freed his hands of the rag and pan he was holding.

"I… uh…" Patricia stuttered/ Piper gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "He… raped me." Patricia said, barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Williamson gasped in horror. "No!"

Mr. Williamson, on the other hand, jutted his jaw out. "Patricia Williamson, raping is _not_ a joking matter."

"I know that, Dad!" Patricia said with anger in her voice.

"Are you just looking for attention? Because, believe me, I _will_ give you attention. It may not be the attention you want, though." He crossed his arms sternly.

"No! Dad, this is real!"

"She's telling the truth." Piper confirmed.

"_Why_ am I telling you guys this? I should've known you wouldn't listen!" Patricia turned on her heel and walked swiftly out the door. She stopped awkwardly outside the kitchen, not sure what else to do. She felt a fresh wave of tears sweep over her.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. Seeing Patricia in distress, Eddie had decided to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder for a moment.

When she paused, she could hear Piper fighting with her dad. She could also vaguely hear Mrs. Williamson trying to be a peace maker.

Feeling Patricia stiffen, Eddie tighten his arms around her, trying to bring her attention away from the fight.

Patricia looked up at him, as if she had just noticed he was holding her. Eddie felt sympathy for her as he saw the gleam of forming tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I care about you, Yacker." He loosened his hold on her so that he could look her in the eyes.

"But I ran out on our date! How come you haven't given up on me yet?" she asked.

"You've been scarred. Those scars were coming back. You weren't ready to be in a completely empty area, I get it. But you're worth not giving up on."

"So you're not hurt? At all? Be honest!"

"A little that you don't completely trust me." Eddie admitted. "But I understand. It's just anoher obstacle that we'll have to overcome as a couple."

They smiled at each other for a moment. The silence was a nice silence, they were completely absorbed in each other.

Until the door swung open. And Mr. Williamson walked in.

"Piper is completely convinced that you're not lying. Is this true, Patricia?" He asked. His voice was slightly softer and gentler than before.

"Yes." Patricia said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Williamson demanded. Patricia didn't respond. She only scooted closer to Eddie.

"Sir? I don't mean to butt in, but she probably didn't tell you because she was afraid you wouldn't believe her." Eddie offered.

"Is this true, Patricia?" Mr. Williamson asked his daughter. She nodded.

"Well," Mr. Williamson began. "I'm very sorry I didn't believe you. I can't believe someone could do that to my daughter."

"It's okay, I guess." Patricia shrugged.

"No, it's not." Mr. Williamson put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I am going to do everything I can to make it up to you. Starting with some counseling for you. And, believe me, we _will_ be pressing charges."

"We will?" Patricia looked up at her dad.

"I will enroll you in counseling next week and we will be bringing this to court sometime very soon. Most likely next year. This way, if it fails, we can save money up so that we don't starve."

"Really?" Patricia threw her arms around her dad. "Thank you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Really." He confirmed. "And it's the least we can do."

Patricia released her dad. She looked at Eddie before hugging him, too. When she let go of him, he put a tight arm around her, pulling her close.

"Everything will be fine, Yacker." He whispered to her. "I promise."

**Oh, it's not over yet. Trust me. We still have the water park party to come. Was Patricia's dad's reaction alright? I tried to make him angry at Ben, but not overreact like her mom did. Or will do, I should say…**


	32. Chapter 32

Over the course, of the next two days, Eddie and Patricia hung out several times. Patricia couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Eddie's father couldn't believe his son was dating Patricia, either. He stopped Eddie from going out the door on his way over to Drew's house to watch the latest sports games.

"Eddie," he asked. "How is Patricia?"

"What do you mean, Eric?" Eddie slowly put his leather jacket on. "She's good. I would tell you if anything was wrong with her."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I meant is she a good girlfriend?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"She's great." Eddie shrugged. "Why?"

"When I taught her at school, she was a bit of a loner in a way. She had friends, yes, but she sometimes looked distant when they would talk to her."

"She's been through a lot, Eric." Eddie pointed out. "And that's just her. She's her own person."

"I was just wondering if she even paid attention sometimes." Mr. Sweet shrugged.

"She does,Eric." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Don't worry."

"You know, Edison, she used to be _very_ rebellious. Patricia used to break the school's rules on a _daily_ basis."

"Really?" Eddie looked up a bit. "Like me?"

"What I'm trying to say is, two wrongs don't always make a right."

"Meaning…?"

"You two are both rebels, given. But the town doesn't need two rebels destroying it."

"What? Where is this conversation going?" Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.

"All I'm asking is that you two are a _normal_ couple. I've never seen you hold hands, or anything. I'm just asking that you don't cause trouble to amuse yourselves."

"Eric, she's Patricia that we're talking about. She is the _definition_ of trouble. And I am, too. You can't ask us to be something we're not."

"I wasn't—"

"Yes you are, Eric. You _just_ asked me to be a normal couple with her. We _can't_ be something we're not. Face it, we're not normal. We don't go on super romantic dates, we don't share milkshakes, and we _don't_ hold hands all the time. Just because you haven't seen her be a proper girlfriend doesn't mean that she's terrible to be around." Eddie stated.

"Edison. Just _listen_—"

"No, Eric. You need to quit judging people you know nothing about." Eddie opened the door. "Just leave me and Patricia alone. We're _fine_, all right?"

And the door slammed behind him.

**Yikes. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I needed to include something about how Mr. Sweet isn't exactly fond of Patricia. Oh well. I included it.**

**I was SO excited to see other fans of Code Lyoko! (:**

**And da-da-da-do! *my trumpet* IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**I AM FINISHING THIS FANFICTION THIS WEEK. I have about four more of the bigger scenes to write and only a few more "filler" scenes. **

**For my bigger fans, don't be sad! I AM WRITING A SEQUEL SOON! Yay! (:**

**Keep Reviewing out there! (:**


	33. Chapter 33

"Patricia!" Piper called to her sister from the front door. "Eddie's here!"

Patricia looked up from the laundry pile she was working on folding. _Why was Eddie here?_

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie said as he walked in. Patricia eyed him as he sat down in her desk chair.

"Why are you here, Slimeball? Don't you just live down the street?"

"Calm down." Eddie leaned back in the chair and held up his hands. "I've never been in your room before. I thought it would be good couple bonding… or something." He shrugged.

"In other words, you wanted to see what my room looked like, right?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Eddie fingered a Sick Puppies CD. "Best band ever, right?"

"Agreed." Patricia nodded. She finished folding the black shirt that she was holding.

Eddie looked over at her laundry pile. He spotted something of interest.

"Hey," he picked up a black, lacey article of clothing. "What's this?"

"Give me that!" Patricia snatched it from him. Her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"It's called a _bra_, Eddie." Piper walked in the room, texting on her phone. "Geez, have you never seen one?"

"Why don't we just invite Mum and Dad in here, too!" Patricia sarcastically said. She looked at Eddie. "Couple bonding, huh?"

Eddie shrugged at Patricia. She rolled her eyes. Eddie stood up and looked at Piper. "Who are _you_ texting?" Eddie smirked.

"No one!" Piper blushed.

"His name stars with a 'D'…" Patricia mocked. Patricia and Eddie looked at each other. They both had the same teasing smile on. Patricia subtly scooted closer to Eddie, so that her arm was brushing against his arm.

"Maybe." Piper avoided eye contact.

"Are you guys going out now?" Eddie asked, leaning on Patricia's desk.

"No!" Piper exclaimed.

"Why not?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't asked me yet, okay?" Piper sighed.

"But you _want_ him to?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at Piper.

"Maybe…" Piper said quietly. Her face turned a shade of pink.

Eddie nudged Patricia with his elbow. "Yacker, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Why do I feel like this is going to be more than just a walk?" Patricia groaned. She rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend out the door. Once outside, the plan was explained.

"We're helping Piper and Drew get together." Eddie explained quickly.

"Right this minute?" Patricia asked. She took an extra stride to catch up to Eddie. "Slow down, will you?"

"Sorry." Eddie apologized. "It's just that Drew likes Piper, too. But they don't think the other one likes them back."

"They're just going in circles." Patricia said softly.

"Kind of like we were?" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah. But we weren't exactly going in circles. I think our shape was a _lot_ more complicated than that."

"That's a good point." Eddie said. He took her hand. "We're a lot less complicated now."

"I still think we're complicated." Patricia shrugged. They stopped walking.

"Then let's not be." Eddie said, planting his lips onto hers.

Mud splattered all over the couple. They both jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry." A voice snickered. Ava rolled down her red car's window.

"Thanks, Ava." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"It was an accident." Ava smirked at Patricia's clothes, which were much more mud-coated than Eddie's.

"Whatever." Patricia huffed. She tried her best to get the mud off of her leather jacket.

"It was!" Ava fake pouted. "Can I take you guys back to your houses?"

"No! Haven't you done enough?" Patricia wiped the caking mud from her face. Or tried to.

"Eddie?" Ava asked him. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm good." Eddie said. He took Patricia's hand, as if he were proving a point. "Come on, Yacker. Drew won't care if we're a bit muddy." He began walking forward.

"A _bit_? Have you _seen_ me?" Patricia sighed. "I'm covered."

"And yet you're still cute." Eddie smirked at Ava's reaction over Patricia's shoulder.

"Shut up." Patricia smirked at Eddie. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"You know, any other girl would've kissed me for that."

"Well, I'm not any other girl."

"And I like that." Eddie took her hand again.

Ava huffed again out of frustration and drove off.

Patricia and Eddie looked at each other and laughed.

"You know it's true, though." Eddie looked at Patricia as they kept on walking.

"What?"

"You are pretty cute when you're covered in mud."

"Gee, thanks." Patricia rolled her eyes at Eddie's cockiness.

"And you're also cute when you're jealous." Eddie smirked.

"Hey!" Patricia pushed him. But she was smiling the whole time.

**This was TOTALLY winged by the way. I didn't plan to put the whole mud thing in there until VERY last minute. I really loved all of the responses to having a sequel! **

**And to those of you who were looking forward to the Drew/Piper/Alfie love triangle, I have decided to put it in the sequel! (:**

**Also, before I forget AGAIN. I just wanted to give out to shout outs! Well, I need to give credit to their ideas, also. **

**Haleb4ever, I used your idea on telling Patricia's dad with my own little twist as you may or may not have noticed.**

**Also, xXAquaMangoXx I am giving you credit NOW, so I don't forget later. I am planning on using your idea! (: **


	34. Chapter 34

"What happened to you two?" Drew asked as he opened the door up to Eddie and Patricia.

"Long story." Eddie sighed.

"Yeah, don't even ask." Patricia removed her mud-covered jacket.

"Why are you guys here? Not that I don't like you guys visiting. But this better not be your idea of a date!" Drew shook his head.

"Yeah, it _better_ not. It's not, _right_, Eddie?" Patricia looked at her boyfriend.

"No, Yacker. It's not." Eddie assured her. "We can't just come and say 'hi' to you, Drew?"

"Not with that look on your face." Drew rolled his blue eyes at Eddie.

"So…" Patricia started. "A little bird told me you liked Piper."

"Would this bird's name be Eddie?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter." Patricia rolled her eyes. "What does matter is _she_ likes _you_, too. Though I'm not sure why." Patricia teased.

"She does?" Drew ignored Patricia's jab.

"Yeah. She _really_ does." Patricia said.

"Like, a lot." Eddie added, trying not to exclude himself from the conversation.

"Wow." Drew sat down on his couch. "Okay. Thanks, guys."

Patricia and Eddie looked at each other. _The conversation wasn't supposed to end yet!_

"So…" Patricia started.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Eddie finished.

"I didn't know you guys were one of the couples to finish each other's sentences." Drew said, trying to change the subject.

"We're _not_." Patricia insisted. "Stay on topic, Drew."

"I—I guess." Drew shrugged.

"You are." Eddie put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You better."

"Okay, okay!" Drew held his hands up in surrender. "I will!"

"Don't break her heart, either." Patricia pointed a black nail-polished finger at Drew. "Or you're _dead_."

"I won't, trust me." Drew smiled at Patricia. "Little harsh there, though, Patty."

"You've really got to stopcalling me _Patty_." Patricia said her nickname as if it were a bad word.

"Yeah, leave the nicknames to me, right Yacker?" Eddie looked at Patricia.

"Why am _I_ the one who gets stuck with all the goofy nicknames?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? You do goofy stuff." Eddie smirked.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. "Bye, Drew." She waved.

"Hey, Yacker, want to run errands with me? I promised my dad I would." Eddie opened the front door to let Patricia out.

"I guess." Patricia shrugged. "I don't really have much else to do."

"Cool." Eddie beamed; happy he wasn't going to do errands alone.

**ANOTHER filler, I know. But the next one will be a LOT less of a filler. I promise. Well, if you're a Drew/Piper shipper, I guess this wasn't much of a filler…**

**Btw, I am FREAKING out because of Thursday's episode, but I will NOT spoil anything. Just cause I'm nice like that. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you going to tell me where we're supposed to be going, or just leave me to wonder?" Patricia snorted.

"My dad gave me…" Eddie paused to pull the sheet of paper out of his pocket. "A list!"

"Good job, doofus. What's the first spot on it?"

"Jenks' Bath and Body Palace." Eddie read. "We need more soap, apparently."

"That's easy enough. What kind of soap?"

"Blueberry-pomegranate." Eddie mumbled, embarrassed by his dad's girly choice.

"Are you serious?" Patricia smirked. "My sister uses that stuff! I don't use it, it smells too girly!"

"I swear, I don't use it!" Eddie held up his hands.

"What _do _you use, then? If you don't use your girly dad's stuff?" Patricia asked, still smirking.

"Some manly-man stuff."

"Right."

"For real though, it's pretty manly. It's peppermint… or something." Eddie shrugged. "I'm not a girl! I have _no_ idea what kind of soap I use!"

They walked into Jenks' Bath and Body Palace together. Eddie and Patricia were greeted by a short girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Hi!" She waved. "I'm Willow! How can I help you on this wonderful day?"

"I need some blueberry-pomegranate soap." Eddie looked down at his list.

"Ooh, sorry we're out right now." Willow sympathetically shook her head. "Can I get you something else?"

"Well, I guess we can look around and see if there's anything else to replace it." Eddie shrugged.

"Let me know if you need anything else!" Willow happily waved again, and then skipped off.

"That girl is _way_ too happy." Patricia commented.

"Agreed." Eddie nodded. He headed to the soap portion of the store. "Hey, Yacker, check this out." He motioned for her to come over. He held up a soap bar for her to smell.

"Ew! What _is_ that?" Patricia crinkled up her nose.

"Goat milk with lemon extract." Eddie smirked at Patricia's reaction.

"Gross. You should get _that_ for your dad." Patricia teased.

"How about rose-scented soap?" Eddie laughed.

"Or daisy." Patricia giggled.

"You guys _are_ really right for each other." Piper rolled her eyes. She seemed to be also looking at soaps.

"You know it." Eddie nudged Patricia. She playfully pushed him back in response.

"Since they're out of_ my_ favorite stuff, it looks like I'm getting 'Jungle Mist'." Piper mused.

"Maybe your dad would like _that_." Patricia joked to Eddie.

"They seem to have the same tastes." Eddie shrugged, smirking. He snagged a bar of 'Jungle Mist'.

"Are you serious?" Patricia laughed softly.

"As a heart attack." Eddie winked at her.

"Whatever." Patricia lightheartedly rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go look at the perfumes. I'll be back in a second, okay?

"Go ahead. I'm going to keep looking at soaps." Eddie nodded. He watched Patricia as she headed off to the other end of the rather large store.

"Eddie!" A voice cooed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Eddie rolled his eyes irritably and turned around. "I'm here with my _girlfriend_. Why do I have the feeling you followed us here?"

"What?" Ava pouted. "No! I would _never_ do that!"

"Save it, Ava. I'm here with Patricia." Eddie turned back to the large section of soaps. Piper could hear the two from down the row a little bit.

"But _why_?" Ava jumped in front of him. "_Why_ do you like her so much? What do you see in _her_?"

"Everything I _don't_ see in you." Eddie grumbled, moving past her. But she caught right back up to him. "You're like a little bug that won't leave me _alone_."

"I know that deep, deep down, you like me. Don't pretend that you don't." Ava batted her eyelashes. Piper almost threw up at Ava's flirting.

"I'm not pretending. I _really_ don't." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"But you'd like me if I did this!" Ava said, quickly pressing her lips to his. Piper felt herself gasp.

Unfortunately, Patricia chose that moment to come back, empty-handed. She saw them kissing and immediately felt tears come to her eyes. _How could he do this to her? _

Eddie finally managed to break away from Ava. He saw Patricia standing there, open mouthed.

"You could've just told me you were really into her." Patricia said, barely above a whisper. Then, she ran out of the shop.

Piper shot Eddie a sympathetic look on her way out to catch up to Patricia. Eddie was slightly relieved that Piper knew the truth, but not much. The chances that Patricia would listen were pretty low.

"You know what, Ava? I've been pretty nice to you because I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't return it. But, you've just ruined everything for me."

"She doesn't deserve you." Ava flipped her hair.

"She does more than you do." Eddie growled, then turned on his heel and took off running out of the store. He needed to catch up to Patricia before she did anything drastic.

**Kept my promise, didn't I? This was NOT a filler chapter! Yay! (: Oh, the drama! I actually had a bit of a hard time with Patricia's reaction… I think I did alright, though.**

**Thanks again to xXAquaMangoXx for the idea! **

**Also, my SUPER SWEET reviewers out there! Your reviews keep me going! (:**


	36. Chapter 36

"Patricia, wait!" Piper called after her sister. "Please!"

Patricia kept running, wiping tears from her eyes. She wasn't totally sure where she was going. But she wasn't so sure she cared, either. She just kept going, ignoring her sister's pleas to slow down. She eventually had to stop to catch her breath. She was in front of Williamson's diner.

"Patricia?" she heard a male voice ask. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Fabian Rutter's face. Fabian was a long time friend of hers, and even though he was a bit of a nerd, she still liked hanging out with him and Joy.

"Yes." She lied. He gave her a look. "No." she admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"Eddie… kissed Ava." Patricia panted, out of breath from the run and from the anxiety of seeing her boyfriend—whom she trusted- kiss another girl.

"Eddie, as in my neighbor, Eddie?" Fabian asked her.

"I guess. He was also my boyfriend, Fabian."

"That's what I heard. But I thought it was just gossip." Fabian shrugged. "I'm really sorry, Patricia." He put a comforting hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "I know you've been having a hard time lately."

"Patricia!" Piper gasped for breath. "You _finally_ stopped." She bent over, putting her hands on her knees.

"Listen, Piper—"

"Really quick, before you lecture me about how I can't talk you out of being made at Eddie. You should know that _Ava_ kissed _him._

"And he let her, Piper." Patricia rolled her tear-filled eyes.

"No! You showed up at the wrong moment! He pushed her off of him as soon as she kissed him." Piper continued panting. Fabian quickly backed away from the dramatic scene.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't kiss back, Patricia. She was flirting with him and he kept pushing her away. I was right down the aisle from them."

"But—"

"Trixie, Eddie's not the bad guy here!" Piper insisted.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that to make me happy? Apparently _everybody _knows that I have been having a difficult time!" Patricia's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Trixie, you don't understand! Eddie—"

"Just leave me alone, will you, Piper?" Patricia said, running into the road.

She didn't see the car coming down the road, though. Whoever was inside it must've been drinking because they were swerving in all directions.

"Patricia!" Piper called out.

This got Patricia's attention. She looked at Piper and then at the car. She froze as the silver car came her way. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

Eddie noticed this too. "Yacker!" he shouted. He used his feet to launch himself into Patricia, knocking her out of the path of the car. He felt the draft from the air hit his legs, signaling that the car had been inches away from hitting him.

Patricia felt her breath leave her as she hit the ground. Her bare arm (she had left her jacket at Drew's house) scraped against the harsh road, leaving a scuff mark on her lower and upper arm.

Patricia gasped for air, and as soon as she received it, she quickly sat up. Eddie was lying next to her, eyes closed.

"No, no, no!" Patricia got on her hands and knees. She shook him until his eyes finally opened. "Eddie! Are you okay?"

Eddie just moaned, "My wrist."

"Piper!" Patricia called over to her sister.

"Calling an ambulance!" her sister assured her. Sure enough, Piper was on the phone.

"We need to get out of the road, Patricia." Eddie sat up using his good arm and the elbow of his bad one. Patricia took his good arm and helped him up.

"Your wrist; is that the only thing that hurts?" Patricia asked.

"Does my heart count?" Eddie took her hand. "She kissed me, Yacker. I tried to push her away and—"

Patricia shut him up by pushing her lips onto his warm ones. She felt her arms go around his neck. Eddie held her close by wrapping his hands around her waist.

"It's okay." Patricia said after they parted. "I believe you."

Eddie sighed with relief. Then, he noticed her arm. "Yacker, your arm!"

Patricia shook her head, indicating that it was alright. "You saved me…"

"Of course I did! Did you really just expect me to watch you get hit by a car?" Eddie wrapped his arms tighter around her midsection, as if he were still protecting her.

"Even though I was pissed off at you, you still saved me." Patricia hugged him.

"I'm not like some of the guys you dated, Patricia. I save my girlfriends, especially if I like them as much as I like you. Ben was the _exact _opposite of me." Eddie backed away from the hug so that he could look Patricia in the eye.

"I trusted him, too, though." Patricia said quietly.

"But I intend to keep that trust." Eddie said. They kissed again. And they continue until the ambulance came.

**Peddie prevails! Haha, THANK YOU Haleb4ever for the ideas! I'm SO glad you came along to make my story so much more dramatic! **

**Also, to everyone else who gave me ideas! AND REVIEWED! WE'RE PAST 230! I seriously started tearing up when I saw that! :')**


	37. Chapter 37

Thankfully, Eddie's wrist was only twisted. This meant that it wouldn't hurt very long and it would heal fast.

By the time the doctors had examined Eddie _and_ Patricia for any broken bones or otherwise, it was pitch black outside. The dark sky was dotted with a few stars, but clouds blocked most of them.

Mr. Williamson had rushed to the hospital as soon as Piper had called him. He was now driving Piper, Eddie, and Patricia home.

While Piper told him for the billionth time _exactly_ what had happened, Patricia and Eddie exchanged smiles and blushes in the back seat. Blinded by the darkness of the car, Eddie had to feel around for Patricia's hand. When he did, he gave it a squeeze. Patricia blushed a bit, but smiled back at him.

It's awfully quiet back there." Mr. Williamson looked at the couple in the backseat using the rearview mirror.

"Piper was talking." Patricia shortly explained.

"Don't worry, sir. We're not making out or anything back here." Eddie joked.

"I sure hope not." Mr. Williamson said.

Patricia rolled her eyes and felt a small blush creep up. As far as her dad knew, she and Eddie had never kissed. Which, of course, wasn't true, but it was as far as Mr. Williamson was concerned.

The car's headlights shone on the Williamsons' house as they pulled into the driveway.

"Edison, do you think you can walk home from here?" Mr. Williamson asked, stopping the car.

"Yes, sir!" Eddie fake saluted. Patricia giggled quietly as she got out of the car.

"I won't scold you, only because saved my daughter's life today." Mr. Williamson gave Eddie a small, but sincere smile.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Piper said, pushing Mr. Williamson into the house and shutting the door behind them.

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other and laughed. Eddie took Patricia's hands into his own.

"Yacker." He said softly.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Nothing." Eddie shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe you should just shut up." Patricia teased.

"Maybe." Eddie said. They kissed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Neither of them minded, though. To be honest, they both enjoyed even having each other's company.

"Get a room!" They heard a boy groan. Jerome's head popped up over the fence separating Patricia's house from Jerome's.

"How about you quit spying?" Patricia spat back.

"Yeah, Jerry!" Eddie agreed.

"My names' not Jerry!" Jerome protested.

"It is now." Patricia smirked. Jerome groaned and disappeared back into his house.

"Now, where were we?" Eddie teased, even though he knew that the mood was over for both of them.

Patricia jokingly pushed him. "_Goodnight, _Slimeball." She waved as she opened the door to her house.

"Goodnight!" Eddie responded as he took off down the road.

**One of my shorter chapters, yes, but I liked writing it! (: **

**P.S. I just got the new P!NK album and it ROCKS! Just thought I would share! **


	38. Chapter 38

Eddie walked into the diner. It was the day before the water park party. The warm, happy Friday atmosphere made the sun seem like it was shining even brighter.

Or maybe it was Patricia that had that affect on Eddie. Ever since they had gotten together, Eddie looked forward to waking up every morning to see her. And his father had taken notice in his son's good mood lately.

Eddie strolled into the diner, which smelled of cookies that morning. Piper looked up from the table she was cleaning.

"My sister's in the kitchen." Piper informed him.

"How did you know I was here to see Patricia?" Eddie jokingly asked.

"Aw, Eddie! You came to see me?" Piper sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "Go."

Eddie laughed and confidently entered the kitchen. He spotted a plate of chocolate –chip cookies sitting on the counter. He happily shoved one into his mouth.

"Hey!" Patricia slapped his forearm.

"What?" Eddie raised a teasing eyebrow. He took another cookie.

"Quit eating those! They're for costumers, not you!"

"But I'm _technically _a costumer!" Eddie protested. He reached for another cookie, but Patricia slapped his hand away.

"Besides, you didn't even say 'hi' to me or _anything_!" Patricia folded up her arms.

In response, Eddie wrapped her in a hug and quietly said "Hi, Yacker."

While hugging her, he mischievously reached for another cookie, successfully putting it in his mouth. Patricia separated herself from the hug and slapped his shoulder.

"Cockroach." She playfully rolled her eyes at Eddie's munching.

Eddie laughed and leaned on the counter. "You're going to the party tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. I can only think of a large handful of reasons why I shouldn't." Patricia rolled her eyes. "You're going, right?"

Eddie nodded. "I know you're excited."

"What?" Patricia raised an eyebrow at him.

"To see me shirtless." Eddie gave her a cocky nod. He smirked until she realized she looked uncomfortable. He had forgotten that some subject were a little… sensitive for her. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You were acting normal. I'm the one with the problems." Patricia looked at the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute, Yacker." Eddie lifted her chin up with a hand. "You have every right to be uncomfortable with the situation. I'll be more careful, I promise." Eddie gave her a reassuring nod.

"I already told you, it's fine. You were just trying to be funny. Keyword _trying_." Patricia was back to her old self.

Eddie smirked at her joke. "There's the Yacker I know. I know you think I'm funny."

"Oh really?"

"Your sister tells me all this stuff, you know."

"I've _got_ to stop telling her things, then." Patricia put a hand on her hip. "You better get going. I have work to do and _you're_ distracting me."

"I'm just that funny." Eddie joked as he left the kitchen. Patricia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's humor.

**Just a couple of quick notes: **

**Sorry I wasn't able to update a whole lot today! I had a jumping (horse) lesson this morning, and then I found out one of my best friend's is in the hospital… so yeah… As far as I know she's fine, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her or her mom. **

**Also, YES I will be writing a sequel if that wasn't clear! Sorry if it wasn't! And you'll just have to wait and see how I end the story for those of you wondering! ;) Sorry!**

**Drmiracle I wanted to give you credit because I'm using your idea! So in case I space, here it is!**

**xXAquaMangoXx I think you've went through and reviewed EVERY chapter! Thanks for taking the time to do so! (: **

**Another quick note: Yes, I do now realize I made a mistake on the last chapter. Mr. Williamson DID see Eddie and Patricia kiss ONCE. Thank you ****Kayleighann5**** for pointing that out! I find it kind of embarrassing that I didn't catch that as I was typing it! **

**OMG! OVER 260 REVIEWS! I grew about 30 reviews today! *sniffle* I love you guys! (:**

**And, for those of you wondering, I'm planning on two or three more chapters. And no, I'm not writing a sequel because I want to (I do, but that's not why), I'm writing it because you guys are THAT AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	39. Chapter 39

When Eddie stepped into Sunny Day Water Park, he almost immediately spotted his red-head girlfriend talking to a brunette. His face brightened almost instantly at the sight of her.

"And when to I get to meet this guy?" Joy giggled to her best friend.

"Whenever he gets here!" Patricia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Which could be a while. He takes longer than I do to get ready, I swear."

Eddie smiled at Patricia's jab. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrieked with delight and smacked his arm jokingly.

"Really?" she asked. "Why don't you go to where you belong?"

"And where's that?" Eddie smiled.

"The kids' pool." Patricia smirked. Eddie laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So…" Joy awkwardly said. "You must be… Eddie?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"Yes, I've heard a _lot_ about you, trust me." Joy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Yacker, you talk about me?" Eddie grinned at Patricia.

"Mostly about all the dumb stuff you say and do." Patricia teased.

"And there's a _lot_." Joy threw in. They all chuckled.

"And you're name is…" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Joy. I live right down the street from you." Joy informed him.

"Joy… Jaffray?" Eddie guessed.

"Mercer." Joy corrected. "As in Mercer's Bank?"

"Right…" Eddie said, as if he knew what she was talking about.

"He doesn't pay much attention to detail." Patricia quietly explained to Joy.

"Oh, that's his problem?" Joy nodded.

"Hey!" Eddie laughed.

"Hey, Trixie, have you seen Fabes?" Joy asked her friend.

"Yeah, I think he's by one of the water slides reading." Patricia nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Joy waved, walking to the other end of the water park, where the water slides were.

"She likes Fabian." Patricia explained.

"I'm not _that_ clueless." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that." Patricia smirked at him. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Patricia grabbed her boyfriend's hand, taking him to the various slides, pools, and playgrounds.

"And this is the main wave pool." Patricia motioned to the biggest pool.

"So Drew's family owns all this?" Eddie asked. He pulled Patricia down to sit next to him, feet in the now calm water.

"Yeah." Patricia moved her legs in the water. "The ice cream parlor is right next door, so it's great business for Alfie's grandparents, too."

"That's cool." Eddie reached his free hand into the water and splashed Patricia.

She laughed and splashed him back with her foot. Eddie pushed her into the pool and she shrieked and grabbed his arm, bringing him down with her.

As they both surfaced the water, they continued splashing each other, until Eddie's arm got tired.

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands for protection. "I surrender!"

Patricia laughed and splashed him once more, for good measure. "Couldn't take it anymore, weasel?"

"More like I didn't want you to lose." Eddie teased.

"Oh, I would've won anyway and you know it!" Patricia rolled her eyes. She pushed her soaked hair back out of her face and continued treading the deep water.

"You guys really have nothing better to do?" A voice above them said. Patricia and Eddie both looked up to see Drew staring at them.

"He started it." Patricia flipped her hair.

"Real mature, Yacker." Eddie kicked her under water. Patricia lost her momentum for a moment, then went right back to treading water after she splashed Eddie once more.

"Oh, and you are?" Patricia poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You know, I would say that you guys are probably the least normal couple here." Drew rolled his eyes and sat down, dangling his feet in the water.

Eddie and Patricia shared a smirk and rested their arms on the wall of the pool, relaxing for a minute.

"Yeah, because you and Piper are _totally_ normal." Eddie nudged his friend's legs.

"Or you would be if you asked her out, _Drew_." Patricia gave his leg a small, teasing slap.

"I will." Drew responded.

"Yeah, but when?" Eddie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Soon." Drew promised.

"You better." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want a romantic relationship like Yacker and I?" Eddie joked, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Oh, because you guys are _so_ romantic." Drew rolled his eyes.

"And normal." Patricia nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Everyone could learn so much from us." Eddie smirked. Patricia reached her leg back and kicked Eddie. "Hey!"

"Well, as much fun as you guys look like you're having splashing and kicking each other, I think I'm going to go find Cody and Jack." Drew got up. "Later."

"Why don't you go find my sister while you're at it?" Patricia shouted to Drew as he walked away.

"Bye, Patty." Drew waved.

"You don't think we're romantic?" Patricia asked her boyfriend. She got out of the water and reached for a towel to dry off her damp hair.

"As far as Drew knows, we're not." Eddie followed his girlfriend. Instead of using a towel to dry off his hair, he shook his head, spraying water all over Patricia.

"Hey! Watch it!" Patricia smacked him with her towel.

"For real though, we're romantic when we want to be." Eddie took Patricia's towel from her and used it to dry his arms off. "I don't think either of us could handle a super romantic relationship."

"You've got a point there." Patricia shrugged. "I think we're okay."

"_Okay_?" Eddie shook his head. He took his girlfriend's hand and began walking toward the snack shack. "_I_ think we're awesome."

"Are we _really_ getting something to eat? Didn't you just eat lunch?" Patricia nudged her boyfriend.

"Yeah, like three hours ago." Eddie grinned at her. He reached for his wallet, which was on one of the chairs with the rest of his and Patricia's stuff. "Come on, Yacker. I'll get you a smoothie or something."

"Make it a cheese sandwich and you've got a deal." Patricia swung their arms in rhythm to the music, which was "22" by Taylor Swift at the moment.

"Okay." Eddie agreed, leading Patricia to the line. "See? We're romantic."

"Whatever." Patricia laughed and light-heartedly rolled her eyes.

**I'm getting ready to write the last couple of scenes now! YAY! I don't know yet if it'll be in two different chapters, or just one. Right now, I'm thinking two to avoid a gazillion word chapter! **

**Also, I have another credit to give out before I forget:**

**Haleb4forever, I will be using your idea (with a twist of my own to fit into another plot line), so here's your credit! (: **

**I think the last chapter will be up either later today, or early tomorrow, depending on my time and my computer! **


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, Piper!" A voice said. Piper twisted around to see Alfie running toward her with a water gun.

"Hi, Alfie!" Piper energetically waved. "Have you seen my sister by any chance?"

"She's hanging out with Eddie, right?" Alfie began filling up the water gun.

"Yeah!"

"And she's wearing a black bikini with white polka dots?" Alfie looked up from the water spout.

"Yeah! You've seen her?" Piper took a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie.

"Nope!" Alfie smiled at Piper.

"Uh…" Piper raised an eyebrow. "You haven't?"

"Just kidding!" Alfie fastened the lid on his water gun. "They were over by the snack hut thing." Alfie pointed in the direction of the Snack Shack.

"Okay, thanks!" Piper looked at the neon orange water gun. "Who are you in a water fight with?"

"Jerome and Willow. But they're both hiding." Alfie scratched his head. "I think they're in one of the playgrounds."

"They're probably—" Piper was interrupted by a stream of water from behind a nearby slide. She screeched.

"You'll never take me alive!" Alfie shouted, running off. Piper sighed and looked down at her orange bikini, surveying the water running down her stomach.

"Hi, Piper!" Jerome yelled, running past her.

"Be careful!" Piper called after him.

"Sorry!" Willow bounced past her, blonde hair waving behind her.

Piper rolled her eyes as she watched the childish water fight continue between the teens. She took one last sip of her smoothie, and then threw the bit of melted drink away. She headed for the Snack Shack to see what her sister and her boyfriend were doing. To be honest, Piper enjoyed watching them interact with one another. She found it interesting how they could be so teasing and still be together.

"Of course he will." Piper heard her sister's familiar voice. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. But maybe we should _help_ him." Eddie winked at his girlfriend. Piper pushed her back up against the Snack Shack, listening to the conversation, unobserved.

"Maybe." Patricia grinned Eddie. "What do you have planned?"

"Nice try, Piper!" Eddie called over Patricia's shoulder. "I see you!"

Patricia turned around in her chair to see her sister coming out of her hiding spot. "Spying, are we?"

"No!" Piper felt her face flush. "But out of curiosity, who were you talking about?" Piper rocked on the balls of her feet.

"No one." Eddie smirked. "Not anyone you would know, anyway."

"Why do I get the feeling I would know this person?" Piper rolled her eyes. In response, Patricia and Eddie only shrugged. "Why are you guys so wet?"

Patricia and Eddie looked at each other and laughed. This gave Piper a pretty big hint why.

"So, where's _Drew_?" Eddie said, drawing out Drew's name.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea." Piper shrugged.

"Maybe you should go find him." Patricia suggested in a teasing tone. "I'm sure he would like that."

"Maybe I should. I haven't seen him today." Piper put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh? You _have_ to gawk at him every day, don't you?" Eddie teased Piper.

"You know she does." Patricia smiled at Eddie.

"Yeah, and _you two_ don't stare at each other every day? Right." Piper rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Hey, we don't stare at each other _that_ much." Eddie pointed out.

"Whatever you say." Piper said, smiling as she left.

"I do _not_ stare at you." Patricia protested quietly.

"Yes, you do." Eddie teased.

"As if I don't see you staring at me?" Patricia smirked back. Eddie got out of his chair and waited for his girlfriend to do the same.

"I do, and I'm proud of it." Eddie said, taking Patricia's hand.

"Shut up." She squeezed his hand slightly.

"Where to, now?" Eddie swung their joined hands back and forth to the music of "Want You Back" by Cher Lloyd.

"Wherever you want, Slimeball." Patricia looked around the water park. A lot more people were showing up now. The couple was beginning to have to avoid bumping into people.

"What's that?" Eddie asked. He stopped and pointed to an extremely tall, rounded water slide. "You never showed me that water slide."

"Because I knew you would want to go on it." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Well I do." Eddie nodded, beginning to walk toward it.

"_You_ want to go on the _Storm_?" Patricia looked closely at Eddie for signs that he was just kidding.

"Sure, why not?" Eddie looked at his girlfriend. "What's wrong with it?"

"Um, everything." Patricia sighed. "It's the scariest ride here."

"Have you ever been on it?" Eddie asked her.

"No."

"Then how do you know it's scary?"

"Look at it." Patricia pointed to it. "Does that _not_ look scary to you?"

"It'll be fun."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Yacker." Eddie grabbed a double inflatable ring. "Is _the_ Patricia Williamson scared of a water slide?"

"Fine. Just to prove to you I'm not scared of a dumb water slide." Patricia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's prodding.

"Insulting it isn't the best way to start, Yacker." Eddie teased.

"Shut up."

"There's the Yacker I know." Eddie squeezed her hand. They stood together in the short line, consisting of only one other couple and one single rider.

"Eddie! Patty!" Jack waved at them. He was standing directly in front of them. "Are you guys riding?"

"You know it!" Eddie smiled at his friend. "Are you going by yourself?"

"Yeah, dude! It's gonna be awesome!"

"You're crazy." Patricia said. The couple that was in front of Jack went. "Did I just see Jerome and… _Willow_?" Patricia asked. "Together?"

"Alfie was right in front of them." Jack said. You could hear Willow and Jerome's screams, and then their loud laughter when they reached the bottom.

"I'm going!" Jack shouted at he jumped on his inter-tube and slid down the slide. "Weee!"

"You're _sure_ you want to go on this?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"Aw, is someone getting cold feet?" Patricia stuck out her bottom lip mockingly.

"No!" Eddie objected. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be all scared and stuff."

"Whatever you say, weasel." Patricia pulled her hair back. "'It'll be fun'." She mocked.

"It will be, Yacker." Eddie set the ring down. Patricia sat down first, with Eddie behind her. "Ready?"

"Just go before I change my mind." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Here we go!" Eddie pushed forward.

Patricia shrieked at the first drop. To Eddie's surprise, it wasn't a scared shriek, but a happy one. Eddie gripped the handles on the side of the tube tighter. The turn up ahead sped the ride up even more. The slide turned several more times before the final, steepest drop. Eddie gasped at that one. The splash at the end of the slide soaked them both.

"That was _so_ fun." Patricia said, hopping into the water. Eddie went in after her.

"I told you it would be." He took her hand.

"I heard you scream." Patricia laughed. "Baby."

"Shut up." Eddie was slightly embarrassed. It was the _girl_ that was supposed to be all afraid of steep dives and drops, _not_ the guy!

Patricia led her boyfriend out of the water. "What do you want to do—"

"Aw, how sweet." A voice mocked. "Eddie took his _poor_ little girlfriend on a ride."

"Leave us alone, Ava." Patricia let go of Eddie's hand so that she could cross her arms over her chest. She didn't want to do much else, in fear security would come and drag her off of the property.

"Um, no." Ava flipped her hair. "What do you think of my swimsuit, _Eddie_?" She cooed. Her revealing neon pink swimsuit just barely covered the required parts that the pool rules stated must be covered.

"I think it's missing some pieces." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"They're supposed to be gone, silly." Ava walked up to Eddie. She began stroking his arm. "You have abs. I find them _really_ hot." Ava motioned toward his toned midsection.

"Just leave, Ava." Eddie yanked his arm away from her hand.

"No thanks." Ava shrugged and flipped her hair.

"Then we will." Eddie said, laying his arm around Patricia's shoulders. "Come on, Yacker."

Ava and Patricia narrowed their eyes at each other. Patricia stopped when Eddie put his arm around her. She and Ava both knew that Patricia had what they both wanted. And that was what really mattered.

"I hate her." Patricia muttered, not to anyone in particular.

"I know you do." Eddie pulled her closer. "Never mind her, though!" Eddie tried to keep the good mood that Patricia had earlier going. "Let's just do our own thing, like we have been all day!"

"But what if—" Patricia was interrupted by Eddie.

"No 'what if's. You've been having fun, right?"

"Probably the most fun all summer." Patricia smiled at him.

"Then let's keep it going!" Eddie said, adding some bounce into his step.

Patricia laughed and smiled, happy that Eddie had brought her back so fast.

**So it looks like the next chapter will be the next one… But don't be sad! The sequel is coming out next week! I will try to get the last chapter up today, but if I can't, tomorrow for sure! (: See you guys all soon! **

**Oh! Before I leave, ALMOST 280 REVIEWS! *Happy Dance!* My goal is about 300 by the end of this fanfic, which I STRONGLY believe WILL happen! **

**Also, YES and NO. People were wondering if I am Jabian fan. I wasn't when Nina was here, but now I am because I just want everyone to be happy and seeing people cry breaks my heart! **


	41. Chapter 41

"Quit splashing me!" Eddie laughed. Patricia and Eddie were hanging out by the big wave pool. Several little kids were staring at them curiously.

"Not until you admit that I'm right!" Patricia sprayed more water on Eddie with her hands.

"Never!" Eddie held up his hands to protect his face from the next splash.

"I'm right! You're wrong! Get over it!" Patricia continued to splash Eddie again.

"Okay! Okay!" Eddie surrendered. "You _don't_ like dancing!"

Patricia quit splashing him. "Thank you."

"But I know you like dancing with _me_." Eddie teased. Patricia splashed him again. Even though it was true, Patricia still didn't want to admit it.

"Shut up!" She splashed him again.

Eddie jumped out of the water and held a hand out for his girlfriend to help her out of the pool. Patricia looked at him skeptically.

"What're you doing?"

"Dancing." Eddie stuck out his hand again. "Come on, Yacker. Don't leave me to dance alone."

Patricia rolled her eyes and took his hand, hoisting herself out of the pool. Eddie led her closer to the speakers, which were blaring "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by P!nk. Patricia and Eddie smiled at each other and began swaying to the faster-paced song. Patricia would never physically admit it, but her and Eddie both knew she was absolutely loving it. They both were.

Eddie lifted his arm up so Patricia could playfully twirl under it. She laughed, continuing to enjoy the moment.

Drew approached the happy couple slowly, not wanting to interrupt the couple's fun. Eddie and Patricia stopped dancing for a minute to listen to Drew.

"I'm assuming that the leopard print purse with the leather wallet by it was yours, so I went ahead and moved it into the locker room. They're in locker number 34."

"Well, thanks, dude." Eddie patted his friend on the back. Drew nodded, and then left Eddie and Patricia to continue dancing. They continued for a few more minutes.

Eddie stopped. "Hey, I'm running to the bathroom really quick, okay?" Eddie squeezed Patricia's hand. "You'll be okay for a minute or two, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Patricia nodded. Eddie squeezed her hand once more before he left. Patricia looked around. She swore she saw everyone _except_ Piper and Joy.

"Locker number 34, huh?" she mumbled to herself. She didn't really _want_ to go off on her own, but she wanted to text her sister and Joy to make sure everything was alright, wherever they were. She pursed her lips slightly. The bathrooms were near the wall of lockers, so if she were in trouble, Eddie would hear… right?

Patricia looked around one last time, in search of any signs of alcohol or Ben. When she didn't see any, she went onward to the lockers. She quickly spotted and opened locker 34. She shuffled through her purse, skipping over Eddie's phone and wallet and her own tissues, makeup, and wallet. She picked up her phone and turned the screen on. One unread message from Drew.

_So… About your sister… I'm thinking about asking her out during a slow dance. Good or bad idea?_

_ -Drew _

"Aw, did you and your new little boyfriend have a fight already?" A voice taunted. Patricia almost dropped her phone at the sound of Ben's voice.

Patricia's first thought was to ignore him and hope for the best. She decided that would be the best way to go for now.

"He seems nice. Eddie, was it?" Ben continued. He set his beer down on a nearby trashcan. "He's a bit more protective of you than I was, but whatever floats his boat, right?"

Patricia continued to stay frozen, not able to answer Drew's message. She tried to bring herself to type, even just 'help', but her body betrayed her and wouldn't move. Not even to run away. She stayed frozen in place.

"I thought we looked good together." Ben drummed his fingers on the trashcan. "And I _know_ you did, too. You even told me that once."

"_Once." _Patricia managed. "Back when I trusted you." She stayed with her back turned to Ben.

"Do you not trust me anymore?" Ben shook his head. "It amazes me how fast you moved on" He waited for Patricia to answer. When he didn't get a response, he continued. "We could try again, you know."

"And _why_ would I want to do _that_?" Patricia turned around. "I'm perfectly happy with Eddie."

"But are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know he's not using you?"

"Eddie wouldn't do that!" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Oh, Patricia, Patricia, Patricia." Ben clicked his tongue. The drunkenness in his voice was obvious. "When will you learn that life's not a fairy-tale?" Ben placed a hand on Patricia's bare shoulder.

Patricia felt the fear in her begin to build up quickly, like rolling a snowball down a steep hill. She quickly moved away from the touch of Ben's hand on her shoulder. _Where the heck was Eddie?_

"I learned when I dated you." Patricia spat.

"I wasn't _that_ bad of a boyfriend." Ben inched closer to Patricia.

"You were the _worst_ boyfriend a girl could have!" Patricia exclaimed. Ben got closer to her. "Get away from me!"

But Ben only got closer to her. Patricia attempted to push him away from her.

Drunken Ben stumbled back a bit, but caught his balance quickly. "You little…"

He said a few cuss words and then slapped Patricia across the face. She gasped loudly at the impact. Ben quickly pushed her up against the hard, stone wall. Patricia's head slammed into the wall. Pain shot through her entire body. She began to scream, but Ben pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"Don't say a word or you and blonde boy _both_ get it." Ben threatened. Patricia gulped at the feeling of the cold, sharp metal at her throat.

She felt her entire body begin to shake with fear. Tears roamed her face. She knew that she either had to go through with it or get her _and_ Eddie killed. And the saddest part was that she knew both would hurt, but only one of them would keep her and Eddie both alive.

Eddie, on the other hand, was being tortured in a less terrifying way.

"Anyway, so my manicurist was like 'Babe, the red would look _so_ much better on you than your friend over there!' and I was like 'I know, but she really wanted it and—' Eddie, are you even _listening_ to me?"

Poor Eddie was caught by Ava as he left the restrooms. She was blabbering nonstop about stuff Eddie didn't care about. And no, he wasn't listening.

"I'm continuing." Ava stated. "And then—" a short, but nearby scream interrupted her. "What was _that_?" she demanded.

Eddie shrugged and walked forward, past Ava a little bit to see where it came from. He could barely see some black swim trunks. He recognized Ben's haircut.

"No!" Eddie loudly said. He dropped his drink, not caring that the contents spilled all over the ground. Ava watched as he rushed over to the scene.

"Oh, come _on_, Patricia!" Ben grumbled. "Quit struggling!" He held the blade closer to her, reminding her why she was doing this.

Patricia gulped again and closed her eyes, praying that someone—anyone—would show up and get her out of this mess.

As he got closer, Eddie spotted a familiar redhead pushed up against the wall, under Ben's force. This was enough to give Eddie the power to run up and tackle Ben.

Patricia was under the pressure of the blade and it certainly didn't help that Ben was pushing on her to keep her from taking off. All of a sudden, Patricia felt no more pressure; in fact, she felt nothing except for a new cut from the knife on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ben and Eddie wrestling on the concrete ground. And it looked like Eddie was winning.

Eddie threw another punch, barely missing Ben, but instead scarping his knuckles on the ground. Ben, who had dodged the punch, swiftly pushed Eddie off of him. Ben threw a left hook that hit Eddie square in the jaw.

Patricia gasped. She fumbled for her phone. Hands quivering, she called Drew. Thankfully, he picked up on the first ring.

"Help," Patricia quietly said. Even through the phone, Drew could hear that she was trembling.

"Patricia! Where are you? What's going _on_?"

"Lockers!" she quickly and inaudibly hung the phone up.

Eddie looked to be back to having the upper hand. He ducked under a powerful punch, then rose back up to punch Ben in the shoulder. Ben responded by giving Eddie's stomach a blow, hard. Though it hurt, Eddie didn't let it faze him much. Eddie got ready to throw another punch.

"Stop!" A security guard came running toward them. He grabbed Eddie, stopping him from striking Ben anymore.

"Leave, Ben!" Drew yelled, motioning to the gates. Drew bent down and picked up the knife that was lying on the ground. Patricia sighed with relief and let her weak body lean against the building.

"I thought this was an open-invite party!" Ben protested. "And why does Eddie get to stay?"

"It's only open invite to _some_ of us." Drew corrected. "Go!"

"Come on, man!"

"Go, Ben. Before I get a security guard to escort you out." Drew motioned to the gates again.

"Okay, fine." Ben walked over to the trashcan that he had left his beer on. Patricia shrank back a bit. Eddie shifted a bit, ready to escape from the security guard's arms to attack again.

"Come on, Patricia." Ben grabbed Patricia's wrist tightly. "Let's go."

"No!" Patricia shrieked. Ben pulled her arm sharply. Eddie struggled out of the guard's arms. The guard quickly let go of Eddie and grabbed Ben instead. The guard released Ben's grip on Patricia and drug him toward the gates. Drew followed.

Eddie rushed over to Patricia, who instantly collapsed in his arms. Weak-kneed, she was going toward the ground. Eddie did his best and succeeded to keep her upright. She was crying extremely hard. Eddie pulled her closer to him.

Eddie had never seen anyone cry so hard in his entire life. That's when he realized how scared Patricia had been.

"You're going to be okay." Eddie leaned her into his shoulder. "I'm here now." He began stroking her hair. She continued sobbing into Eddie's bare shoulder.

Drew came back and saw Eddie hold Patricia. He bit his lip, feeling bad for Patricia.

"_Is she okay_," he mouthed to Eddie. Eddie nodded slowly. Drew nodded, understanding that Eddie was comforting Patricia. He walked off to check on the rest of the party.

Soon enough, Patricia's tears slowed down and she wasn't trembling as much. Eddie still continued to soothingly stroke her head.

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "He threatened me."

"With the knife?" Eddie softly asked.

She nodded. "And you."

"Me?" Eddie asked. He bit his cheek, realizing that Ben knew she would go through with it if he threatened her _and_ Eddie. She nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Thank you." Patricia hugged him tightly.

"What for? I should've stayed with you! I was too busy—"

Patricia interrupted him by planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "But without you, it would've happened again! Quit being so hard on yourself!"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Eddie kindly asked his girlfriend.

"So I can tell my dad this? No thanks." Patricia sighed. "I know I have to tell him eventually, but I want to wait."

"You do? Are you feeling okay?" Eddie couldn't believe that Patricia had gotten over it so fast.

"As long as you're here!" She smiled brightly at him. That's when it hit her. _Was she… in love with Eddie?_

"So, you're _totally _okay?" Eddie was deeply confused.

"Well…" Patricia trailed off. "He's gone, right?"

"I won't let him come back." Eddie squeezed her hand.

"Then let's celebrate, shall we?" Patricia took his hand to lead him back to the dancing area. Eddie stopped.

"Celebrate that you almost got raped _again_?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Celebrate that you're the only boyfriend I've ever trusted this much. And you saved my life _again_, Eddie." Patricia pointed out.

Eddie blushed modestly, which was rare for him. "I guess… Only if you're okay."

"Eddie, I just got away from one of the biggest fears of my life. I feel _great_!"

"If you say so, Yacker." Eddie grinned at her.

The speakers were blaring "Mine" by Taylor Swift, which was pretty perfect for the moment. Patricia nudged Eddie with her hand. Drew was talking to Piper.

"So…" He said. "Piper, do you want to dance?"

Piper beamed. "Sure! Of course!" Drew offered her a hand and she took it gratefully.

"Come on, Yacker. I have an idea." Eddie took his girlfriend's hand and led her over to the DJ booth. He dug through the mess of CDs. Patricia immediately understood and helped him. Together, they found "Slow Songz". They smiled at each other as they slipped it in the stereo.

The familiar guitar strums of "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz came on. Patricia led her boyfriend back to the dance floor, where they began slow-dancing.

"Slow dance." Piper blushed. She looked down at the ground.

"Piper, will you slow dance with me, then?" Drew asked her. Piper smiled and nodded, putting her arms around his neck. Drew decided to let Patricia tell her sister about the whole Ben thing. He knew that it was between them, not him and Piper.

"Drew, I—" Piper said, at the same time Drew said "Piper, I—"

They both looked at each other and blushed.

"You go first." Piper insisted.

"Piper, I _really_ like you…" Drew paused to examine Piper's face for any signs of emotion.

Piper smiled at him. "The feeling's mutual"

Patricia and Eddie clapped as they kissed. Several others joined in.

"Good job, _Drew_!" Eddie cheered. Patricia laughed and nudged him.

"They look good together." Patricia commented, turning back to her own boyfriend.

"Eh, not as good as us." Eddie smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Do you know how far you've come since we've met, Patricia?"

"Far." Patricia nodded in agreement.

"All in one summer's work." Eddie said. And they kissed just as "Feel This Moment" by Christina Augulara and Pitbull came on. They laughed and danced to the quick and fun song came one.

"It only took one summer, didn't it?" Patricia asked. Instead of using words, Eddie brushed her hair back and kissed her again.

**And… THE END! It's over! For now, anyway! Credits for ideas for this chapter: Drmiracle and Haleb4ever, I kinda combined your ideas with my own, as you may or may not have noticed! **

**As a side note, I REACHED 292 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! WHICH MEANS THAT ALL I NEED IS 8 MORE FOR 300! WEEEE!**

**This was a fun ride with y'all, and I will see you guys when ****No Matter What**** (sequel) comes out! Tell me any ideas/characters you would like to see! Bye for now!**


End file.
